


Will of the heart

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Betrayal, Child Neglect, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapped AU, Kidnappers as family, Love, M/M, Murder, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: 20 pairings. 20 AUs. 20 different stories.
Relationships: Andrey Rublev/Borna Coric, Corentin Moutet/Elliot Benchetrit, Karen Khachanov/Daniil Medvedev, Pierre-Hugues Herbert/Nicolas Mahut
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. Dani/Khacha Mermaid AU

Five year old Daniil was running ahead of his fathers. It was the first time they had brought him to the see. The wet sand under his feet had started to stick between his toes but Dani continued running. Laughing and throwing his hands in the air in excitement. A gull screamed above his head and Dani watched it dive into the water, emerging with a fish in it's beak and flying off into the distance. The sun had just started to set, dyeing the clear water orange. 

"Daniil don't run off."

The blond turned around and waved at his fathers who smiled at him. Curiously the young boy dipped his feet into the water that was crashing gently into the shore. The wet sand making his little feet sink in slightly. Dani clapped his hand in excitement. A crab was walking past his toe, minding it's own business when the blond picked it up. The crabs legs wiggling franctically before Dani sat it into the sand again.

"Bye bye fren", he said waving at the crab as it disappeared into the ocean. 

"Daniil what did papa and I say ?? Look out. The ocean can be very dangrous. We know it looks pretty."

"Pretty", the boy repeated with a smile before turning his attention towards the water again. Marat ruffling his hair affectionately. Something was gleaming under the sand. The blond crouching down to dig in the sand. Smiling as he dug up a seashell. Just as he was about to turn around to show it to his dads something caught his eye. 

Hypnotized Dani followed the thing with his eyes. The sun setting now allowing him to see it clearly. Before he knew what he was doing Dani was knees deep into the water. Crawling towards the blueish thing he had seen. Underestimate the ocean and it's ferocious power, Dani went from knees deep into the water to being surrounded by it. His small arms and legs not being strong enough to help him get out. 

Opening his mouth Dani wanted to scream for papa but there was so much water. Something wrapped itself around his small body. Arms. Lifting him and bringing him to the shore. Papa and daddy were screaming his name. Marat cradling the small soaked body against his chest.

"It's ok baby. Everything is ok now. Papa is here. We are going home. Oh my God…"

Dani felt so tired all of a sudden. Marat had pressed him gently against his chest. Turning his head the blond saw a bluish fin disappear into the water. From that day on Marat and Lleyton had forbidden Dani to go to the beach. Of course it was important to them for their son to know how to swim but not in the ocean. The ocean had nearly taken him away. In it's cold and wet claws. 

The years passed and Dani would dream about that blue fin. At first he had thought that Marat had saved him from drowning but as the years had passed Dani was sure it hadn't been his father, it had been someone else. Something else. Something that lived in the sea. But those things didn't exist right ?? 

Strangely and despite the fact that Dani had nearly downed in the ocean they never moved from Sydney. The sea was part of their lives if they wanted it or not. Dani would always go for walks by the shore to Marats dismay. 

"Dad I am 24. I can swim. Nothing bad can happen to me."

"The sea is unpredictable and dangerous. It nearly took you away from us and I don't want to experience that fear ever again. If I wouldn't have jumped into the water right away the sea would have swallowed you."

Dani sighed and stabbed the last cooked potato on to his fork before putting the dishes into the dishwasher and heading upstairs to his room. He could see the beach from his window. Most of the time he would sit by the open window and watch the waves. They held so many secrets. Dani had never forgotten the blue fin. It haunted his dreams. He wanted to see it again.

In the kitchen Marat had pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose to calm himself. They should have left Australia when they had the chance.

"Don't be too hard to him love. He is old enough", Lleyton his husband said while squeezing his arm in comfort.

"He is still our baby Lleyton. We could have lost him that day."

Lleyton nuzzled his husbands temple in comfort saying: "But we didn't. He is he safe and sound."  
Marat sighed unconvinced but nodded. 

Despite nearly downing Dani had never been afraid of water. He was sure he hadn't imagined things. Something had saved his life 20 years ago. Dani wanted to thank them. So every morning by sunrise he would sneak out using his window. Calling out to the sea and thanking it in hopes of the creature showing itself. 

Like every morning Dani walked by the sea shore. Watching the red orb emerge from the sea. It looked like the sun was born out of the ocean. 

"Thank you so much for saving me that day."

Dani bowed down. His forehead pressed against the sand not knowing that someone had indeed heard him.

"Karen. Karen why are we coming back here. If we get caught I swear you will take all the blame. I am only here to prevent you from doing anything stupid."

Karen turned around. His arms crossed over his chest. His majestic blue fin moving against the current to prevent him from drifting away. 

"When you saved that boy 20 years ago you promised me it would be a one time thing", his friend argued.

Karen sighed.

"And you promised me to keep quiet, Andrey."

"I have", his friend shouted scandalized, "but our deal didn't involve swimming to the surface to watch the human. It was a one time thing. Remember what the elders preached to us."

Andrey had put a hand on his friends shoulder to get him to listen. Karen however sighed and swatted his friends hand away, turning around to avoid listening to him. He knew fully well what the elders had said.

Humans are the enemy. Humans just want to hurt and hunt them. Humans are bad. 

Karen and Andrey had raced each other 20 years ago not realizing how close they had come to the shore when something had broken into the water. A human boy. Andrey had hidden behind a large rock almost immediately but Karen had heard the boy scream for his papa. His voice full of fear. So he had acted without thinking. Grabbing the tiny body and bringing it closer to the shore where the bigger humans could save him. 

Andrey had scolded him after that. Yelling and slapping him. They could have been seen or worse killed. 

"I want to see what happened to the human I saved."

Andrey slapped the back of his head.

"You are not listening to me Karen. Do you have a deathwish. Come we will head back. It's safer for us. And don't you dare have any stupid ideas. I am always following you."

"But Andrey-"

"No buts", Andrey grabbed his friends arm dragging him further into the deep, black sea. Karen would try his luck when Andrey would be asleep. Even thought he doubted that the human would be there. When Karen had saved him, he hadn't really paid attention how the human looked. Karen wanted to know his name. Andrey wouldn't let himself be fooled though. His friend was too smart for that. 

Even Andrey would sleep someday. Karen just had to be patient. The time came sooner than Karen jad expected. He heard the boy call out. Saying thank you like he had done for the past 10 years. Glancing towards Andrey who was curled around himself, Karen stole himself away. It would just be a glimpse. Just a tiny, tiny glimpse and Karen would be able to sleep at night. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he had thought about that boy. About that voice. 

What he was about to do was forbidden. No merman or woman was allowed to break the water surface. Karen would just catch a glimpse and then disappear. Just a tiny glimpse. What harm would it do ?? None right ?? Turning around to make sure no one was following him, Karen swam towards the surface. His eyes the only thing above the surface. His hair sticking to his forehead.

Thats when he spotted him. The boy. Who had turned sideways to look at the beach. He had blond hair. Karen asked himself what the boys name was. He looked beautiful. Merfolk were regarded as one of the most beautiful creatures but Karen hadn't seen a prettier one than that boy. Karen swam up to a rock to use it as cover. Peaking over the side. Now he had a full view on the boys face and he gapped. His fin moving rapidly and excitedly. Humans had furry friends who would do that. Karen believed they were called dogs.

Before Karen could observe the human further he was grabbed the his fin roughly and dragged down into the sea. An enraged Andrey looking at him. His arms crossed over his chest. Blinking rapidly. His finger tapping on his forearm impatiently.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing there ?? Are you out of your god damn mind Karen ?? What if he saw you ?? He would have called other humans. Bigger and stronger humans. They keep catching the fish in our ocean what do you think they would do to us ?? Befriend us ?? Fool. Fucking fool. I will tell the king about this. You are endangering our whole species."

Andreys face had gotten red and he was breathing heavily.

"Andrey… Please. Nothing happened. He didn't even see us. Come on please you are my best friend. You wouldn't sell me out like that."

Andrey was in his friend face. His bronze fin swinging in the water angrily. He pointed a finger right in Karens face.

"I swear this is the last time I cover or lie for you. The LAST time do you get that Karen. Now lets go home. No more of this human nonsense."

Andrey swam up ahead. Karen was still in his spot. Looking up almost longingly. His heart beating his chest rapidly. He couldn't promise his friend that he wouldn't do it anymore. He needed to see that human again and he would. Somehow without Andrey getting to know. 

Meanwhile Dani was frozen on the spot. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not but he had seen that fin again. That ocean blue fin. The same one he had seen 20 years ago. It had been by the rock. Maybe if he managed to get there, the fin would appear again. What should happen ?? He knew how to swim. Dani would try his luck tomorrow.

After having looked over his shoulder at least a dozen times making sure Andrey wasn't following him, Karen made his way to the rock again. The sun was about to set and the merman hoped he could use it's reflection to hide a bit better. When Karen peaked over the side of the rock the boy was already standing by the shore. Tilting his head Karen drew in a sharp breath.

God that boy was beautiful. Merfolk were considered beautiful but this human was the most beautiful thing Karen had ever seen. With his rosy cheeks. A single curly lock of hair plastered on his forehead. Without consciously knowing what he was doing Karen dove underwater to get closer to the shore. It had been 20 years he had been this close to it.

The human had knelt down in the wet sand. His knees sinking in slightly. Andreys words rang in his head but Karen shook them away. 

"So I didn't imagine it. You were real. You saved me all those years ago."

Karen was laying on the sand. His fin curling over his back. Drying in the first rays of the emerging sun. His eyes were fixed on the humans. God he was beautiful.

"Would you mind telling me your name ?? I want to thank you properly."

"Karen", the merman said without thinking. He knew what he was doing right now was extremely dangerous but he couldn't help himself.

"Thank you so much, Karen. My name is Dani."

Dani. Such a beautiful name. Karen wanted to roll it around on his tongue. He wanted to know how it sounded in his mouth.

"You are not scared of me ??"

Karen could have slapped himself. Thats not what he had wanted to ask. He watched as Dani got up and sat on the sand. Crossing his legs. It was fascinating to watch since Karen only had a fin as "legs". 

"I have been dreaming about your tail."

"It's a fin actually but thank you."

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I mean I dreamed about your fin. It's beautiful."

The elders had said that the humans would hunt them for their scales. To sell them. Humans were greedy and dangerous. This one wasn't. Not all humans were dangerous. Dani hadn't attacked him or anything. 

"I… I should probably leave. My dads will freak out if I stay for too long. They are afraid of the ocean. They say it's dangerous. I am sorry. Can we meet up again ??", Dani sounded hopeful. Karen nodded. He pointed to the rock. Dani smiling at him in confirmation.

"Tomorrow ?? Same time ??"

The merman nodded before disappearing into the ocean again. Dani watching him disappear mesmerized. It felt unreal. Karen had saved him however. The dads couldn't know about this. They would get angry. With a beating heart, Dani ran home. 

The blond swam towards the rock before the sun started to set. Sitting on it and waiting. Asking himself if Karen would really come. Dangling his feet the blond looked at the surface. It was pitch black. He got the scare of his life when Karen broke through the surface. Slipping on the wet rock and falling into the water with a scream. 

"Careful", he heard Karen say before he hit the water. 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. In a matter seconds Dani was breathing air again. Filling his lungs. He coughed at few times into Karens chest. Apologizing embarrassed. The merman held him above water and Dani pillowed his head on Karens shoulder, the merman not objecting.

"At least this way you won't get cold. Our blood remains warm even in the water while your body temperature drops. I hope you don't mind personal space."

Karen grinned and winked. Dani blushing and hiding his face in the mermans chest. Discreetly Dani tried to check Karen out. The arms holding him effortlessly looked incredible. Danis own arms had wrapped themselves around Karens neck for support. 

"Do you want me to bring you to shore ??"

"No. I mean if you don't mind holding on to me."

Karen grinned. His thick, dark beard scratching across Danis rosy cheeks gently. Their noses brushing against each other. Dani ducked hus head, biting his lower lip, Karen grabbing his chin to lift it up gently an eyebrow risen in question. Dani blushed harder. Shivering slightly. 

Then Karens lips were on his and Dani moaned against him. His fingers digging into Karens muscled arms. His lips tasting salty and wet like the sea. The merman was holding him in place. An arm wrapped around Danis waist the other hand buried in the soft blond locks. The tips were wet with salt water and Karen ran his hand through them before swirling a single lock around his finger. 

"Karen", the blond whimpered, his teeth clattering slightly.

"I'll bring you to the shore now. It's cold."

"Karen please don't", Dani whined hiding his face in the crook of the mermans neck as Karen reached the shore effortlessly. Setting Dani on the sand. 

"Please don't leave", the blond pleaded his voice breaking. Karens eyes softened and he cupped the humans cheek, Dani nuzzling into it immediately purring like a cat.

"I will see you tomorrow, love."

Dani blushed at the petname. Karen pressed a lingering kiss against his forehead before diving underwater. The tip of his majestic blue fin being the last thing Dani saw before Karen disappeared completely. With wobbly knees the blond got up. Touching his lips with his index finger, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading across his chest. He didn't even feel cold anymore. 

Biting his lower lip to savour Karens taste a little bit longer Dani hurried home. He didn't want to get in trouble with his parents. 

Karen had remained below the water surface to make sure that Dani left. Just as he was about to turn around and leave himself, someone tugged on his fin dragging him further into the ocean. The merman was slammed against the same rock, he had met up with the human. An enraged Andrey starting back at him. His friends hands had slammed against the rock. Trapping Karen effectively.

"You stupid fool. Do you even know what the fuck you are doing ????? You just signed all our deaths. Relationships with humans are forbidden. Why don't you fucking listen to me ?? ME your childhood friend. Your brother who cares about you like no other. But you don't care about me…"

"Andrey please le-"

"No shut the fuck up. You know what I am done with this bullshit. I can't do this anymore… You want to be with that human ?? Fine but don't drag me into this. I can't watch you kill yourself. I am sorry but I can't he your friend anymore. I can't be your brother…"

Something in Karen broke. His eyes wide in disbelief. Andrey had turned around. His frame hunched, shaking his head. Karen could hear him sob. Just as his friend was about to swim away, Karen grabbed his wrist, turning him around. Andrey didn't look at him.

"You said you'd report me to the merking and not this Andrey…"

Andrey smiled sadly. 

"If I reported you, that would mean certain death for you. I couldn't do that so I am doing this instead despite it breaking my own heart. You can't have both Karen… I am sorry."

Andrey ripped himself away from Karens now loose grip and swam away. Leaving his friend alone. Karen blinked. Shaking his head the merman swam in the opposite direction. He wanted to see Dani. The human would be there the next day. Karen had never done well on his own. Andrey would come around right ?? Thats what Karen told himself. Hoped. In the depths of his heart he knew however that Andrey was right. Right now Karen wasn't thinking with his head. 

He was thinking with his heart. His feelings for the human outweighting his rational thoughts. It was no possible for them to be together. Gritting his teeth Karen pushed the thought away angrily. Pouting like a small child. Andrey had always been the mature one of both of them. Andrey had also been the voice of reason. Karen couldn't need that right now. 

Andrey wouldn't end their friendship, their brotherhood like that. Karen would wait and see. Let his friend cool down. With that his heart was a little bit at peace. He would see Dani tomorrow again. Thinking about those soft lips and that beautiful smile, Karen swam home. 

Andrey would come around. Sooner or later. 

When Karen broke through the surface the next day, Dani was sitting on the rock. Waving and smiling. The merman pillowed his head in his arms and then in the humans lap. Sighing gently as Dani ran his hand through his hair. He wouldn't start purring although that what he really wanted. His fin was wagging excitedly. Splashing water everywhere. Dani laughed gently.

"Hello, love", Karen whispered fondly before pressing his palm against Danis thighs and craning his neck to plant a kiss against the humans lips. Biting down on them lightly. Dani moaning against him. 

The sun had just started to rise. Karen had gotten out of the water. Pillowing his head on the humans lap. His fin the only bodypart being in the water. Swaying lightly. Danis fingers had ghosted across his blue scales which shone bightly when the sun hit them. The droplets of water reflecting the light.

"They are beautiful. Such a beautiful color. I dreamed about your fin you know. I saw it all those years ago."

Karen hummed and purred. Andreys voice broke through his mind and Karen shoved it away angrily. He was having a moment here. He wouldn't let Andrey ruin it. 

The blond merman was currently observing his friend and the human from under the water surface. Shaking his head disapprovingly. Karen wasn't stupid. He couldn't be that stupid. If someone saw them, they would hunt them. Humans would hunt them for their scales and fins. They were evil and greedy. Andrey couldn't understand his friend. He watched on as Karen and the human kissed, laughed. 

If he had to Andrey would take matters into his own hands. End this madness. Of course he wanted Karen to be happy but humans were the wrong species. There was no way they could co-exist peachfully next to each other. 

Andrey wouldn't tell the merking. No. He needed to take matters into his own hands. Even if it meant breaking his friends heart. It was for his own good. He would let Karen feel safe for the time being. Let him enjoy his time with the human. 

The days and weeks passed by. They turned into months. Andrey had left Karen alone for the most part. The merman missed his friend. He really did but sometimes it felt like talking to a wall. Spending time with Dani had become Karens new favourite thing. Laying in his lap with the blonds fingers running through his hair. Both of them sunbathing. Karen had even attempted to dance in the ocean. Dani had giggled against his neck.

"You told me weeks ago that you fought with your best friend. Are you ok now ?? His name was Andrey right. Am I the cause for that fight ??"

Karen sighed. Kissing Danis neck before nuzzling him like a cat.

"Andrey thinks all humans are evil. I don't blame him for thinking that but I had hoped that he would change his mind once he saw that you and I work. But he is stubborn. We haven't spoken since I met with you the second time", Karen admitted playing with the bracelets around his arm. 

He was sad. He really was. He missed Andrey horribly but his friend would turn his head and rather talk to Tsitispas than him. It irked the merman. Andrey got along with everyone but they had both agreed that Tsitsipas was not the best company. Karen had tried to approach him. Make him understand that Dani meant no harm to them. 

"I am so sorry baby."

Karen shook his head and smiled. Grabbing Dani by the neck to kiss him. The human made him happy. So so happy. 

"It's ok love. I am here with you. I am ok. I am happy."

"But… but he is your friend. I don't want you to lose him because of me", Dani admitted sadly hanging his head. He felt horrible about the whole situation. The merman tipped Danis head upward, stroking his chin gently before kissing him. 

"I love you."

Danis eyes widened, a stray tear running down his cheek before he threw himself at Karen. Nuzzling his temple before kissing him again.

"I love you too", he confessed. Their foreheads pressed together. Karen laughed gently.

Andrey eyes darkened upon seeing the scene. It was time to show Karen that humans couldn't be trusted. Andrey waited until his friend left. The human waving. Telling Karen he loved him. The merman repeating the words before diving underwater. Andrey snickered. He would never understand what Karen saw in those humans. 

Never.

The human was still sitting on the rock. Watching the sun. Andrey approached him cautiously before emerging from the water. The human shrieked. Holding on to the rock for support.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I am Andrey."

Danis head whipped upwards. 

"You are Karens friend."

Andrey nodded.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry but Karen is not in love with you."

Dani frowned his eyebrows confused. 

"He didn't tell you did he ??"

"Tell me what ??"

Andrey sighed exaggerately. Waving his hand in the air. 

"We kidnap humans and drown them. We are closely related to the sirens after all. They are our cousins. I guess Karen also didn't tell you that we also have very sharp teeth. To survive we suck our victims blood. Sorry to tell you honey but he used you-"

"You are lying. Karen wouldn't do that. You are no fucking vampires." Dani was clearly distraught.

"Don't talk about us as if you know us human", Andrey sneered angrily. 

"You are just a mere human. If I wanted to I could just drown you, do you get that. Karen had to save you 20 years ago. You don't challenge the sea. You bow down to it. Who do you think you are ?? Puny humans. First you take our fish and now you think you can take us ?????"

Dani flinched. Slipping and falling into the water. A scream ripping from his throat. Andrey had wrapped his fin around the humans torso. Baring his teeth at him. His hand curling around Danis arm. Razor sharp claws breaking through the skin making Dani scream in pain.

"Stay the fuck away from Karen do you understand me ??"

Desperately Dani struggled to get away. But Andrey was way faster than him. This was the sea. His domain.

"Did you understand me human ??"

Dani nodded. Tears gleaming in his eyes. Andrey extracted his claws. His fin leaving Danis torso. The blond stumbling to the shore, shaking and holding his bleeding arms. Tears running down his face. Karen had never hurt him. Never. Dani winced as he got up and hurried home. 

Dani didn't turn up the next days. Karen waiting by the rock daily. Fumbling with the necklace the blond had gifted him, nervously. He was worried about the human. Had something happened ?? Was he ill ?? Karen swam around the rock a few times. Even stayed longer than he should. The sun was high in the sky and the merman sighed. It looked like Dani wouldn't turn up.

Maybe the 'I love you' had scared him ?? Maybe he had pushed Dani away with it ?? But the human had repeated those words. Running his hand through his hair, Karen played with the cross around his neck. Sighing Karen decided to try his luck next time. Dani had to turn up sooner or later right ??

Strangely Andrey had started talking to him again. Asking him why he sat by himself and sulked. Karen shook his head. His friend had made it clear that he had never liked Dani. Still he had to confide in someone.

"I think something happened to Dani. He hasn't turned up in days. I am worried about him."

His friend patted his shoulder and offered to go with him to see if Dani was there. Karen raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I won't come to the surface but I can swim with you for a bit. Go look if he is there but thats it."

Karen smiled and nodded. 

Dani wasn't on the rock and but he stood on the shore. Holding his arm.

"Dani", Karen said happily swimming up to the shore. A smile on his face.

"Are you ok love ?? I was worried. What happened to your arm. Dani ?? Please…"

The blond had continued to clutch his arm. Opening his mouth he tried to say something but Andrey had risen his head and was glaring at him. Making Dani shut his mouth.

"Baby please talk to me…"

"We… We can't do this anymore. We don't work. You are a merman. I am a human. We are not made for each other. I am sorry."

Something in Karen broke. He tried to reach out and touch the human but Dani flinched away as if he had burned himself. 

"Baby please what are you talking about ?? Did I do something wrong ??"

Karen sounded genuinely concerned. Dani shook his head. Turning around and running. Leaving a confused Karen behind. Andrey had disappeared underwater again. 

"I… I don't understand. What happened ??"

Andrey hugged his friend tightly. Trying to offer comfort. He felt a tiny bit sorry for his actions but ultimately he had prevented Karen from hurting in the longrun. Grabbing his friends arm both of them made their way home.

In Andreys prefect world Karen would be his old self again. He wasn't. Karen stayed in his cave. Barely ate anything. His friend was depressed and it was Andreys fault. The guilt had started to eat him up so much that he decided to spill the beans. 

"There is something I have to tell you, Karen."

Karen lifted his head. His eyes hollow and lifless.

"It's my fault."

Karen frowned slightly.

"I… I… I told the human to stay away from you…", Andrey confessed guiltyly. 

Karens eyes widened and then he growled. Grabbing his friend by the neck and pressing him against thr cave wall. 

"YOU DID WHAT ??"

Andrey whimpered.

"It was for your own good. Karen please."

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND", the merman shouted distraught. 

Andrey coughed when Karen finally released him. His friend leaving immediately. For the surface. Andrey following him knowing fully well that Karen would want to kill him for what he had done. He had been jealous of the human. Had been worried that he would take Karen away from him. 

Dani didn't turn up anymore. Karen crying and screaming in agony. Andrey flinched at his friends state. He was responsible for that… Everything was his fault. If he wouldn't have been so jealous…

Then one day Karen disappeared. Andrey had panicked. Asking around. It turned out his friend had, had an audiance with the merking. Requesting to leave the colony. Andreys blood had turned cold at that. He had driven his friend, his brother away. 

Andrey found himself going to the rock in Karens place. He hadn't destroyed one but two lives. When the merman looked up he saw Dani approach the water. Hope welled in his heart maybe the human could bring Karen back. Just as he was about to approach the human Andrey halted in his tracks.

The human was in the water but he wasn't swimming. He was sinking. He was trying to drown himself. Oh God. The merman rushed to his side. He couldn't let this happen. He knew that he was responsible for all this hurt and heartbreak but he couldn't let the human kill himself. 

Dani whimpered when Andrey laid him on the wet sand. 

"I am sorry… So sorry for all the harm I have caused."

Dani sobbed miserably. Whimpering Karens name. 

In his desperate attempt to protect their own kind Andrey had destroyed something else. Something beautiful and fragile.

Love. 

This could have been an attempt for them to co-exist peacefully but Andrey had extinguished that little flame of hope and now he was paying it's consequences. 

He had lost his brother and a piece of himself. 

Fate was cruel.


	2. Andrey/Borna Ghost AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrey turns into a ghost due to unfortunate circumstances and has to find a way to find peace he would have never thought he would fall in love along the way.

"Please just please promise me you will not scare off this one. Please Andrey. This is the sixth client in a span of three months. One even called me, yelling at me."

A gust of wind passed right in front of Karens face. His hair sticking up in every direction. A lamp was throw on the ground, the lightbulb shattering. The door to the bathroom was slammed with such force the lamp on the ceiling began to swing dangerously. Running a hand across his face Karen sighed. 

Shaking his head the tall Russian picked up the destroyed lamp to throw it away in the trashcan right outside of the house. If he told someone that this apartment was haunted, by the ghost of his best friend, someone would deliver him to a mental institute. 

Flashback

Everything had started about half a year ago…

This apartment had been rented by his childhood friend Andrey. Him and his ex boyfriend had lived here for about a year until Andrey broke up with him.  
When the blond had called Karen to tell him what had happened, the tall Russian had rushed to his friends apartment. Andrey had been sporting a bloody lip and a bruised wrist. He had grinned when Karen had approached him with worry in his eyes.

"God Andrey what happened to you ??"

The blond had shrugged. Turning away from his friend to pick up an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen table. Biting into it before leaning against the sink, staring into nothingness for a split second. Karens voice making him focus again.

"Andrey ??", Karen started his voice wavering.

The blond grinned. Tucking a stray locks of his dirty blond hair behind his ear before he shrugged.

"You should see the other guy Karen."

The tall Russian grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him. His eyes wide. 

"He hurt you ?? That bastard hurt you ?? HOW DARE HE ?? I will kill him. Let me call Daniil right now."

Placing a hand on his friends arm, Andrey shook his head, smiling lightly.

"There is no need for that Karen. I took care of that. Alexander was cheating on me. He admitted that right away. I had my suspicions but for him to just tell me."

Karen tiled his head in confusion. His soft teddy bearlike features hardening almost immediately when he heard about the cheating incident. His roar echoing off the walls.

"But Andrey you always said that you would never use boxing to hurt someone."

Andrey shrugged. "It was clear self defence. Alexander tried to choke me. At one point he even grabbed a damn kitchen knife. I think it landed under the fridge. We have to get it out of there so I can wash it."

"Andrey he tried to fucking kill you. We have to tell the police. Report him. I swear if he lays another finger on you I will be the one to kill him."

His friend nodded at that. Hoping to forget his ex as quickly as possible. Neither of them couldn't have known what would happen just a few days later. 

Karen and him phoned daily. The taller Russian always worrying about his little brother. Karen was obviously very busy with work. Showing people houses and apartments. He still made sure to keep in touch with his younger brother. 

Andrey had opened the bathroom window. A light breeze being in the air. It was still warm for September. The blond had just started the bathtub. A book laying on the toilet lid. Andrey liked to read while bathing. Headphones in his ears the blond walked around his bathroom. Grabbing a towel and his clothes to put them in place. Dipping a hand into the water to check the temperature Andrey hadn't noticed that someone was behind him.

The blond was grabbed by the neck. His head being pushed into the water. Hands curling around his neck. Desperately he tried to elbow the individual to break free somehow. His tries were futile. His lungs filling with water slowly. Painfully. Then he stopped struggling. 

Alexander smiled cruelly as he stepped away, observing his masterpiece.

"That's what you deserve for leaving me bitch. I warned you but you didn't listen."

The lightbulb in the bathroom exploded all of a sudden. Alexander growling and fleeing. Out of the window. The same he had entered to surprise and murder his ex boyfriend. 

Andrey blinked confused. He was laying on the floor. Nothing made sense. He should be in his bathtub. The blond screamed as he saw himself hanging inside of the bathtub. Confused he got up and checked his surroundings. He didn't understand. What had happened ??

Thats when his mind remembered. Someone had pushed him inside of the tub. Alexander. That bastard. He must have come from the window Andrey concluded. What a coward to kill someone when they least expected it. 

After pondering for hours, sitting on the bathroom floor cross legged next to his human body, Andrey concluded that he must be a ghost. He couldn't be alive obviously. His own body was hanging in the bathtub. But why was he still here ?? His grandmother had told him stories about restless ghosts or spirits that would haunt places from time to time because they couldn't find any peace. 

So thats what he had become. A restless spirit condemned to be bound to his apartment where he was murdered ?? For the first time in years Andrey started crying. His screams echoing off the walls, making the wood vibrate. His plastic mug along the toothbrush falling off the sink and clattering on the floor. Shampoo bottles and razors and towels falling off the tub and rack. 

Oh God Karen would get worried and call him. Andrey couldn't pick up anymore obviously. His best friend would find his dead body like that. 

Not knowing what to do Andrey left the bathroom. Surprisingly he could still touch things which was weird. It was like he was still alive but people couldn't probably see him. Andrey dared to test this theory. Standing in front of the mirror he was confronted with nothingness. No reflection no nothing. He was a ghost. A goddamn ghost. Condemned in this house forever. Tiredly the blond crawled into bed. The meeting with Karen tomorrow would be funny. Andrey no idea how to tell his best friend what happened…

The next day Karen called him. Andrey saw the display of his phone light up. At least the thing wasn't dead unlike him. The blond had put it to charge before he went to fill the bathtub. Andrey knew that Karen would come over if he wouldn't pick up. And so Andrey waited. Like anticipated his friend didn't take long before he rang and knocked on the door before ultimately using his spare key to open the door.

Andrey sat in the middle of the bed. Watching Karen move around the house.

"Andrey ?? Andrey. Where are you ??"

His best friend would get the scare of his life. Andrey clearly still thought he was human because he walked towards the tall Russian instead of floating or even flying through walls. He would get the hang out of this he was sure. 

Karen screamed. Andrey hurrying to the bathroom. His friend had pulled him out of the water. Cradling the blonds head in his lap, crying.

"Andrey ?? Oh my God what happened ?? What the fuck happened ??"

The blond watched his friend fumble with his phone. Crying into the device despite knowing that it was too late. Andrey observed him with sad eyes. Placing his hand on his friends shoulder he tried to offer some kind of comfort although he should be the one to need comfort. But he was dead. He was a damn ghost but he was still "here" maybe he could make Karen understand somehow but not now. 

Andrey didn't want Karen to get a heartattack. 

Sirens blared in the distance as Karen rocked his friends dead body in his arms until paramedics arrived, forcefully ripping him away. Andrey observed them, take his physical body away. He could hear Karen talk to them downstairs. Walking to the bathroom window the blond attempted to float outside of the house just to be stopped by an invisible force.

So thats how it was. He was bound to this apartment. It made sense it was here that he had died, had be brutally murdered by his ex. 

Andrey saw Dani run across the streets. Taking a distraught Karen into his arms, whos knees just buckled. Tears ran down the blonds face. His brothers were hurting. Turning around Andrey left the window and sat on his bed. Looking around. Asking himself what would happen next. 

Everything changed when Karen started to place Andreys things into boxes. The blond wanted to protest. What the hell was going on ?? His friend couldn't take his stuff like that. 

"I am sorry. So sorry. You probably can't hear me anyway. My boss ordered me to re-rent this apartment although I don't want that. You died in here I wouldn't want anyone to live here. Fuck Andrey what the hell happened ?? They said you killed yourself. You wouldn't have... I know you wouldn't have."

Karen had hidden his face in his hands sobbing. Andrey screamed. The sheer force making the lamp on the ceiling swing dangerously. He had to show Karen that he was still here. Somehow. The last month the blond had just questioned his own existence. He would have to live with the fact that his brothers would never get to know the truth.

They would never get to know that Andrey had been murdered.

To the blonds dismay a guy had rented his apartment. A nerd. Who was on his laptop 24/7. The clicking of the keyboard made Andrey crazy. He wanted it to stop. He knew that he was a ghost but he still "liked" to sleep. For some unknown reason the ghost had started to sleep in the bathtub.

It was during one of those unbearable days of the guy just clicking away on his laptop that Andrey discovered something. He could pick up things. Like the remote controle on the table. A toothbrush on the sink. A mug. Anything he wished for. He also tried screaming like a ghost. The guy flinched and Andrey grinned.

Fine if he was condemned to live as a ghost he could have some fun right ??

The first thing he would do was make that shitty laptop stop. The guy had sat a mug with coffee next to the device. Andrey appearing behind him, sighing. The guy was pushing up his glasses. With his pinky Andrey pushed at the mug. It fell in slow motion, the contents spilling on the keyboard the guy howling. 

Andrey grinned. Oh yes this was a lot of fun. The blond floated around the house looking for other things to destroy, passing the bathroom he halted in his tracks. He had an idea. 

If he wanted that guy to leave he had to scare him. 

The toothpaste on the sink was perfect. By now Andrey knew when the guy went to sleep so he had to be patient and way it out. As soon as the guy fell into bed, Andrey unscrewed the cap of the toothpaste. Minty fresh. 

Time to give the guy the scare of his life and make him leave from his home. Andrey snickered. His laughter echoing off the wall prompting the guy to slam the door open. Oops he had be quiet if he wanted this to work.

Satisfied with his work, Andrey grinned and curled up in the bathtub. This would be fun in the morning. Like anticipated the guy screamed upon seeing what had been written on the mirror with toothpaste.

FUCK OFF OUT OF MY APARTMENT ASSHOLE. 

Andrey had known that this would happen but he didn't appreciate the fact that his flatmate had woken him up like that. The guy had fallen on to his butt and was currently crawling across the floor fumbling for his phone. Andrey watching him annoyed, blowing a blond lock out of his face.

"Mr. Kachanov ?? Help. There is something wrong with this apartment. I have told you about the various incidents. Like stuff disappearing and my mug suddenly spilling it's contents on my keyboard. I have gotten a message today. No you don't understand someone wrote something on my bathroom mirror. I am done. I want to leave this place. It's haunted. Call the fucking Ghostbusters or something. Yes I will wait for you to arrive…"

Andrey had rolled his eyes. The Ghostbusters really ?? God the guy was really a nerd, Andrey wanted to slap himself. Floating to where the guy was kneeling on the ground, Andrey blowing some air in his face just for a laugh and his flatmate shrieked. Throwing his hands in the air. 

10 minutes later Karen finally arrived.

The tall Russian listening to his clients complaints. Assessing the damage in the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you don't sleep walk sir ??"

"I am telling you THAT appeared this morning. The mirror was fine when I went to bed. I think this apartment is haunted man. I am outta here. There is no chance I will stay here with a fucking ghost. Not gonna happen. Call the Ghostbusters. Keep the money for the next two months I don't care but I am outta here."

Karen watched as the guy packed the little things he had and literally left. The Russian hadn't had the heart to throw away any of Andreys furniture so he had left them in the apartment just taking his friends clothes, his books and some other stuff. 

Karen sighed as he inspected the mirror before grabbing a wet cloth to get rid of the toothpaste. Maybe he shouldn't have rented it to that guy. His boss had said the next best guy. Karen had shrugged at that. 

Andrey decided to test his luck while Karen was still here. He needed his friend to know that he was trapped as a ghost. The toothpaste method had worked to perfection so why not try again. Karen was running around the apartment when Andrey went to work.

KAREN IT'S ME ANDREY I AM STILL HERE

The tall Russian had come back to check every room again before he locked the apartment to leave. Something on the bathroom mirror caught his eye in passing and Karen halted in his tracks. His eyes widening upon seeing the message, written with toothpaste. 

Never in his life had Karen screamed like that. Never. He fell to the ground like a wet sack of potatos, landing on his butt. He was sure he had screamed for 5 minutes straight because his voice was hoarse when he finally fished his phone out of his pants to call Dani. 

"Dani ?? Dani I think Andrey turned into a ghost. Oh my God you have to come to his apartment as soon as possible."

His boyfriend turned up in record time, Karen pointing to the bathroom mirror in horror. Dani blinking at it before turning around to leave.

"Where are you going ??"

"You said you didn't scribble that on the mirror so I am going to get something to help us. Wait here. And don't freak out."

Karen looked after his boyfriend in disbelief as the blond disappeared down the stairs. How the hell could he have been so calm. Karen had nearly pissed his pants. Understandably so. 10 minutes later the blond appeared with something tucked under his arm.

"What the hell is that Dani ??"

Andrey had joined his friends in his bedroom. Keeping Karen company and making sure his friend didn't do anything stupid. Like jump out of a window or something. Curiously he turned his head when he heard Dani approach.

"I got us an Ouija board", the blond explained.

Andrey cheered. Throwing his hands in the air. The force making the lamp on the ceiling swing lightly. Karen eyeing it suspiciously. 

"Dani have you gone out of your mind ??", Karen asked as he sat next to his boyfriend who took the board out of it's package and placed it on the floor. Andrey sitting on the opposite end excited. Dani was a genius but what was new anyway ??

Dani turned towards his boyfriend cocking an eyebrow.

"You were the one who called me screaming and telling me that a ghost might be here. Now come and sit down. Lets see if Andrey is really here."

Andrey rolled his eyes. "I am here you guys", he said annoyed but obviously no one heard him. So he watched on as Dani asked the first question.

"Are you still here, Andrey ??"

Dani and Karen were sitting on the floor, Karen gripping the blonds arms hard as the needle of the Ouija board began to move. The blond glaring at him.

YES.

"He is really here ??", Karen nearly shouted in disbelief.

"Sit down Karen. We are not done yet."

"What happened to you ??", Dani continued to ask.  
The response was almost immediate. More words appearing on the board.

BUBI. MURDERER.

Karen whimpered, Dani letting go of the board as his boyfriend cried in his chest. Sobbing uncontrollably. The blond running a hand through his hair in comfort.

"I should have… I should have called the police the first time I saw those damn bruises. Everything is my fault."

Dani was about to say something when Andrey said something again.

NOT YOUR FAULT.

"We have to report that bastard", Karen sobbed.

"I think he is already gone…"

"And what do we do now ?? Hire a priest to give Andrey peace ??"

Dani shrugged he honestly had no idea. Obviously there were no real Ghostbusters. Andrey wasn't an evil spirit obviously. With Andreys consent all three of them agreed to make the best of the situation and honestly wait it out. What were they supposed to do anyway ?? 

When Karen told Andrey or rather the air that had become his friend that his boss had told him he had to re-rent Andreys apartment despite Karen trying everything to prevent it, the ghost didn't take that well. Glasses and plates fell out of the shelves. The poor lamp on the ceiling swinging dangerously.

"Andrey. Andrey stop being a child. I can't tell my boss hey we can't re-rent this apartment because the ghost of my best friend is stuck here who by the way was murdered by his ex boyfriend. I'd be admitted into a mental institute."

A gust of wind passed Karen and the bathroom door was slammed shut. A frame falling from the wall by the sheer force. Karen rubbed his forehead in frustration. Andrey had sat in the bathtub, his arms crossed over his chest, sulking. 

"I'll try to find someone nice Andrey I promise. I will see you tomorrow."

Andrey shrieked. Karen flinching before he closed the front door, sighing. He was having conversations with his best friends, ghost the day couldn't possibly go worse right ?? He was tired. 

Karen tried to find someone suitable that wouldn't disturb Andrey too much. His next client which he had given the nickname cat lady seemed nice. Andrey had liked cats a lot. Maybe this would bring him some peace. Dani had gone to the library to consult books on ghosts. 

A trapped ghost could only disappear when it's soul found peace. This was their mission. Try to find Andrey some peace so he could rest. This was easier said than done. 

The cat lady moved in the next day after having deemed the apartment appropriate for her 10 furry babies. Andrey had eyed all them suspiciously. The cats seemed nice though so Andrey crouched down to pet one. The cat hissing almost immediately. It's claws hitting thin air. Andrey flinched back despite knowing that the cat couldn't actually harm him. 

Dani had said that animals sensed supernatural beings. Disappointed Andrey retreated back to the bathroom. If 10 cats kept hissing and tried to hit him this was no good. 

Fine he would get rid of the crazy cat lady too then. He spooked one guy out of the apartment he could spook out a lady with 10 cats. No biggie. 

As anticipated the cats went crazy whenever Andrey got close to them. Running a hand through their fur. Blowing air in their direction or just simply staring at them. The blond watched on as they jumped on the shelves destroying glasses and plates. Clawed at the couch and the bed. 

In the next week the crazy cat lady called Karen to tell him that she was leaving. Her babies had sensed an evil force. 

Leaning against the door Andrey smirked satisfied. Not even Karens angry speech could ruin his mood. He ignored his friend by floating to the bathroom.

Maybe being a ghost wasn't so bad. 

Andrey scared off the next 3 people Karen brought along. He could do this all day long. 

Flashback end

Andrey snorted at Karens plea. He would continue to be annoying. With a smirk the blond grabbed the toothpaste. 

Borna and his older brother Nikola who has insisted on coming with were on their way to see the apartment the younger would stay in. Nikola had, had to transfer due to work reasons.

"So when are you going on a date with your new colleague ??"

Nikola shook his head and ignored his younger brothers question who was just grinning.

"What was his name again ?? Weasley ??"

"Wesley", Nikola corrected rolling his eyes at the Harry Potter reference. He was more of a Lord of the Rings type of nerd. 

"Wesley right. So when are you going to ask him out ?? He looks cute."

Nikola rolled his eyes. "Never. I won't ask him out. We aren't even friends."

"Sure bro sure. You haven't stopped talking about him since he transfered to your company a month ago."

"Borna please…"

Their brotherly banter found an end when a man they assumed was Mr. Khachanov approached them.

"Hi. Good to see you. I am Karen we spoke on the phone. Lets go upstairs."

While climbing the stairs Karen prayed that Andrey had behaved this time. Just this one time. Upon opening the door everything seemed normal and Karen sighed in relief. Letting his guests inspect the apartment. 

Andrey was sitting in the bathtub waiting for Karen to open the door. A grin spreading on his face. He didn't have to wait long until the door was opened. Oh this was going to be so good. Karen could get grey hair, Andrey could feel it. 

"This is the bathroom", Andrey heard his best friend say. Sitting up Andrey licked his lips. When he saw the guy enter he nearly choked. Holy fuck. The guy was… cute. Like really cute. Frowning Andrey walked up to him to inspect him further. 

Glancing towards Karen he saw his best friend cringe. Hiding his face in his hands as both brothers saw the writing on the mirror.

YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE.

"I am so so so sorry about that. There are some kids who like to play pranks in this complex. They must have come in when I was checking the other rooms…"

Borna turned towards him, smiling. 

"I like it. I'd like to rent it."

For real ??, Karen wanted to ask in disbelief but instead he shook Bornas hand. Handing him the papers and the key once he had signed everything.

Andrey facepalmed himself and fell back into the bathtub. 

At least the guy was cute. Shaking his head Andrey composed himself. No, it didn't matter that the guy was cute, he was just another person trying to take over his home. The blond would give him the scare of a lifetime plus he was really enjoying this being spooky thing. Karen wouldn't like that at all. 

Andrey could see his friends head literally explode and he started giggling. God he hadn't been this mean prior to becoming a ghost. Of course he wanted to find some peace so he could finally rest but until then having a bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone. Or at least him. 

Karen and his visitors left the apartment, the blond observing them from the window. Thankfully they had walked up to the other side of the street so Andrey didn't have to deal with the invisible force trapping him inside. He would enjoy the last days of peace and quiet before the fun would begin. Rubbing his hands Andrey fell back in the bathtub, his arms crossed behind his head. A satisfied smirk on his face.

As it turned out his new flatmate was a bit loud with relocating to his new home. Andrey sighing and opening one eye just to roll it. He had wanted to take a damn nap. Flying through the door, Andrey sat on the floor to watch the guy more. Usually he wouldn't do that, choosing to remain in the bathroom, this time however he was intrigued. 

Borna and his older brother Nikola as Andrey had learned were just putting his clothes in the newly built wardrobe. A bookshelf had also been built a box with books sitting next to. The blond wondered what the guy was reading. Disappointed he made a face. Those weren't novels or anything, just boring looking books about journalism ?? 

"We still have to talk about that Wesley situation."

Nikola shook his head as he went to grab two glasses out of a box that stood in the middle of the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before handing a filled glass to Borna.

"There is no Wesley situation", he grunted while falling into one of the chair in the living room. They still needed to put the table together.

"You still haven't asked him out ??", Borna sounded disappointed. Nikola just shrugging before tapping the younger ones nose playfully.

"I am a big boy. I don't need a matchmaker but thank you. Now lets stop talking about my love life and lets focus on getting all this stuff out of the boxes. You could have stayed with me you know."

Borna nodded. He knew that but he needed some space on his own. His last semester of Uni was around the corner and there was this thing he was working on. 

After the last box was unpacked and it's contents were put in place Nikola called some takeout to celebrate his brothers first apartment. They ate and laughed and teased each other. Especially Borna who couldn't shut up about Wesley.

"You talk so much about him I have the feeling you are the one interested in him and not me."

"Aha", Borna shouted pointing his chopsticks in Nikolas direction, "I knew you were interested in him. I'll call him in your name."

"Don't you dare. Oh my God I'd have to search for another job", Nikola hissed his cheeks flushing crimson. He was so embarrassed.

After his brother had left Borna fell into bed exhausted, he had wanted to read on some news he had found out but instead he fell asleep. Andrey moved from the floor to stand right new to the bed. Observing his new flatmate for a while. Snorting and rolling his eyes the blond decided to be nice tonight. Just for tonight. The guy hadn't been too annoying. Yet. 

Like Andrey had promised he gave his flatmate a welcome message. 

WELCOME I HOPE YOU WILL FUCK OFF SOON

Borna screamed as he made his way to the bathroom still half alseep. Stumbling and falling on his butt. Again that toothpaste message. Borna frowned and cleaned the mirror before brushing his teeth. Brewing himself a coffee he sighed. Meanwhile Andrey had doubled over in laughter. He was having way way too much fun with this. Maybe he shouldn't scare off his flatmates too soon. Where was the fun in that ?? 

The blond snorted as he heard the familiar keys of a keyboard. God damnit why was he always getting such people ?? Couldn't Karen find someone who was quiet ?? Andrey just wanted some peace. His hopes of someone granting him real peace had vanished a long time ago. He was cursed to be stuck in this apartment forever.

Fucking Bubi. 

In hindsight Andrey didn't understand why he had fallen in love with that guy. At first he had been charming but then he had just started being annoying and mean. Andrey hadn't wanted to worry his brothers with this so he had kept quiet. He should have known that Bubi was a damn coward. Killing someone from behind…

A splitting noise made Andrey whirl around. Borna was hissing as he was picking up the shards of the mug on the floor. Blood dripping on the wood. Andrey rolled his eyes. God damnit this guy was killing him… He was loud and clumsy. Great. Shaking his head the blond went to curl around in the bathtub again. This guy was a waste of his time. 

Andrey ignored Borna for days. Occasionally creating a mess. One day he had pushed a vase with flowers on the floor. Another day he had spilled the milk inside of the fridge. Hiding Bornas favourite mug inside of the trashcan. It was amusing at first. The problem was Borna wasn't really reacting to any of Andreys actions. He would just clean the stuff up without commenting or screaming or anything.

That guy was fucking weird. What the hell was wrong with him ??

Andrey screamed just for the sake of screaming. Borna flinched, eyeing the lamp on the ceiling suspiciously. 

Maybe if he lit the guys boxershorts on fire he would leave ?? It was worth a try. After thinking about it for a second Andrey decided against it. If he lit the fabric on fire the house could be damaged as well. Fine no lighting stuff on fire. Looking around bored, Andrey spotted the boy's reading glasses. Smirking he grabbed them, looking around the apartment before deciding to hide them in the freezer. 

They'd be utterly usesless and from what Andrey had seen Borna was a mole. Perfect. Rubbing his hands the blond grabbed the glasses and put them in the freezer. Borna would never find them. With a satisfied grin he could finally go to sleep now.

These shenanigans would continue for a while until Andrey discovered something. Something that would change his opinion on Borna forever. It had been a "normal" day so far. Andrey was doing ghostly things and Borna was working. The other had fallen alseep on top of his keyboard making Andrey roll his eyes. 

The ghost halted in his tracks when he saw what was depicted on the screen. 

Police think it was a suicide but I will prove that it was a murder. 20 year old boy found dead in his bathtub by friend. 

Andrey whimpered. Karen and Dani had told him that the police hadn't believed them when they had told them that Andrey had been murdered. Karen had cried for hours in Danis chest. 

This guy was trying to help them ?? That why he was here ?? All of a sudden Andrey felt incredibly guilty. He had been mean and annoying. Biting his lower lip the blond grabbed the blanket from the bed and draped it over Bornas body. 

When Borna woke up the next day he frowned confused at the blanket around his shoulders but even more so because of the writing on the mirror. It had always been mean messages but this one wasn't.

THANK YOU

Borna smiled gently.

"You are welcome", he said before brushing his teeth, Andrey blushing deeply sitting in the bathtub hugging his legs and observing as the other cleaned up the mirror.

"You know if you are gonna keep leaving me messages with toothpaste I better buy two or three. At this rate I won't have enough for myself. And please no more putting my glasses in the freezer. I am here to help you, Andrey."

The blonds eyes widened and he jumped out of the bathtub pressing himself against the wall as Borna close the bathroom door behind himself with a soft click.

That guy knew he was here ?? But this couldn't be. Borna couldn't see him. He was a fucking ghost. What the hell was going on ?????? 

Scandalized Andrey would have stumbled out of the bathtub if he had still been human. Passing through the door he watched as Borna sat on his laptop again, yawning and stretching. Guilty the blond went to grab the glasses from the freezer to put them next to the laptop.

"Oh thank you. I am ok for now plus they have to thaw out for a bit."

Andrey shrugged trying to remain as neutral as possible. Borna couldn't see him anyway. Still he was working to prove that Andrey had been murdered and the blond considered trying not to be too mean to him. Floating to the kitchen, he grabbed Bornas favourite mug from the sink and started the coffee machine. 3 cubes of sugar and a splash of milk the steaming mug was put on the desk. 

Borna looked up in the general direction he thought Andrey was standing.

"Thank you for the coffee. I know you are a ghost and all but I am really here to help you. Since you can hide my stuff and make me coffee which is perfect by the way, I guess you can also write ??"

Andrey had proceeded to sit on the bed, his cheeks flushing crimson in embarrassment as he rubbed his neck avoiding Bornas eyes. Yes he may have observed how Borna made his coffee. At first he had wanted to pull a prank to drive him away. Put something else in the coffee instead of milk but now everything had changed. 

"You know I will have to go to the library or meet up with my brother from time to time. It seems you are stuck here which is understandable so I don't want you to get worried about me", Borna winked and smiled and Andrey hid his face in the pillow. 

Why was he so embarrassed all of a sudden ?? He was ashamed of his actions that much was true. He couldn't have known that Borna would help him. And to be honest he couldn't be a damn ghost forever…

"I am not sure where you currently are but here is a pen and paper so we can communicate. Karen showed me a picture you were very pretty. That guy didn't deserve you…"

Pretty ?? Was that guy flirting with him ?? He was a damn ghost. 

As Borna had said he had to leave in the next days leaving Andrey alone with his thoughts. The ghost floating around the small apartment aimlessly. It wasn't like he could really do something. Even Karen didn't come to visit and for the first time the blond started to feel lonely. Asking himself if it would be like this when he would finally stop being a ghost. The thought scared him. He was dead but somehow he was still existing.

Obviously there were worse things right ?? 

He was still alive in a sense. Condemned to be a ghost and bound to this apartment. 

He should have listened to Karen and reported Alexander then none of this would have ever happened but he would have never met Borna either. The other had made him laugh so much these past few days. Andrey wished they would have met when he was still alive… 

Not knowing what to do Andrey decided to take a nap in the bathtub, Borna had left a blue shirt on the bed which the blond took with him. In a sense he was a very weird ghost. He could hear and feel. Even pick up stuff. He just couldn't talk. Curling up in the bathtub and around the shirt Andrey fell asleep just to be woken by Borna a few hours later.

"So thats where my shirt went huh ?? On my way home I got some extra tubes of toothpaste. Wouldn't want us to run out of them. I enjoy your daily messages a lot. Thank you for those."

Andrey was glad that Borna couldn't see him blushing. He just left the messages because he was really grateful for the help. It were just little things like: Good morning, have a nice day, I hope you slept well. 

"You can keep the shirt. At least this way I can see you. Did you ever watch the X-Men ?? We should watch them together. Tonight maybe ?? It's Saturday evening."

Andrey hid his face in his hands. Oh my God were they about to have a date ?? 

With shaky hands the blond grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head. God he was such a weird ghost. What the hell was wrong with him ?? Being able to wear clothes and stuff. Andrey watch Borna prepare the movie before climbing into bed next to the ghost. Leaning against the pillow as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It wasn't and Andrey wanted to scream. 

"Oh this is a date by the way. I don't want you to get confused." Borna winked.

Wtf ?????? A date ?? He was damn ghost… He couldn't have a date. It wasn't fair to either of them. 

Still Andrey sat through the movies. Glancing at Borna occasionally who would yawn from time to time.

"I wish I could hold your hand. I don't care that you are a ghost. I really like you."

Andrey swallowed and put his invisible hand into the human's. This was madness. He was a ghost. This wasn't possible. Why were the Gods punishing him like that, Andrey didn't understand. Borna had fallen asleep after a while, remote still in his hand. Andrey put it on the floor and covered Borna with the blanket. Biting his lower lip the blond hesitated. He was halfway on his way to the bathroom but he turned around to peck Borna on the lips quickly before closing the door to the bathroom and sliding down on the floor. Hiding his face in his hands embarrassed. 

Borna would never know anyway. 

When Borna woke up the next day he didn't find the usual message on the mirror making him frown confused.

"Andrey ?? Are you ok ?? If it's because of the kiss it's ok really."

The blond shrieked. The bathroom lamp swinging dangerously. Borna holding his hands up defensively.

"Please don't get mad. I wasn't really asleep last night and I felt a brush of air on my lips so I put two and two together. It's ok really."

Furiously the blond began to write on the mirror. Borna wincing at the toothpaste tube. It was squeezed entirely.

HOW CAN THIS BE OK ?? I AM A DAMN GHOST AND YOU A HUMAN. THIS IS INSANE.

Andrey stopped at one point because the mirror didn't allow him to continue due to the lack of space. 

"Please Andrey it's ok", Borna tried to pacify the ghost.

LEAVE.

Sighing in defeat Borna left the bathroom. He knew that they couldn't work but he just wanted to give Andrey some peace. It didn't matter how much or how little. Borna was determined to show the ghost that it would be ok. He went to write on his article before deciding to take a bath. He assumed that Andrey had always left. 

The tub was filled with a lot of shampoo resulting in a lot of bubbles. Andrey had left the room when Borna climbed in and sighed.

"Andrey ?? Andrey please come in already."

A gust of wind passed through the closed room.

"It's ok really. Unless you feel uncomfortable because of the water."

The blond was surprised that he wasn't afraid of the water. Like at all. He had fucking drowned in that thing and yet he kept sleeping inside of it every day. Maybe something was wrong with him ??

"Would you like to join me ??"

Andrey blushed deeply. Running a hand through his hair. He had always had this nervous tick of running his hand through his hair. Andrey sat on the other side of the tub. The water splashing a tiny bit. Borna smiled gently. 

This guy was insane. Literally insane. Borna had put his head in his neck, his eyes were closed and Andrey wanted to kiss him again while they were sitting in a filled bathtub together. Oh God was he a pervert ?? Borna couldn't see him anyway. Swallowing Andrey mustered his courage and scooted closer. What should happen anyway. He was a ghost. 

Breathing in Andrey pressed his lips against Bornas. The other sighing gently before the blond retreated to his side of the bathtub. Bornas eyes snapped open.

"I would really like to touch and kiss you. Hold your hand and run my hand through your hair. They look so soft in the pictures."

Andrey whimpered. Hiding his face in his hands and crying at things that could have been. Long after Borna had left and drained the tub, Andrey remained unmoving. Wishing to be alive again. He could still feel but the invisibility factor was the worst thing. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Andrey grabbed Bornas shirt and pulled it over his head. Crawling on to the bed and pillowing his head on Bornas chest.

The steady drum of the others heartbeat lulling him to sleep and for the first time in months Andrey felt at peace. 

The next weeks passed by in a blur. Borna was very busy with his paper. Trying to gain information on Bubis whereabouts. Andrey was laying on his side on the bed observing Borna on the phone who was walking up and down. Occasionally chewing on his finger as he listened. The blond floated to the kitchen to prepare a tea. Borna had been very tense. He smiled as he saw the steaming mug float in the air and approach him.

Ending the call and sitting on his chair, Borna accepted the mug with a smile.

"Thank you love thats what I need. I think I might have found someone who can help us. His name is Sascha. He said that Bubi is his ex boyfriend. I'll meet him tomorrow. He is going to come over. I hope you don't mind ?? I just wanted you to hear what Sascha has to say too."

Andrey had blushed deeply at the petname. He was a damn ghost. Borna would watch movies with him. Read to him. Sometimes even sing to him although he really sang out of tune but it made Andrey laugh a lot. They even continued to bath together. The blond leaving messages on the mirror every day. Simple things like: Good morning, don't work too much today, remember to eat and drink.

They would lay in bed together and Andrey tried to imagine how it would feel if he was still alive. Tried to imagine Bornas fingers running through his hair. His hands running up and down his sides, maybe even sneak under his shirt. The realization that he would never have this hurt more than being dead. 

The kisses were the craziest part. Andrey didn't understand how he was even able to kiss Borna. This shouldn't even be possible. All in all he was a very strange ghost. 

Andrey wound his arms around Bornas neck. Pressing his face in his short hedgehog hair. Nuzzling his neck before backing off again. Borna shivered slightly but smiled. He had gotten used to the ghosts presence. To anyone else it would sound crazy but he had the feeling he was falling for Andrey. 

The doorbell ringing snapped both of them out of their thoughts. A young man in his 20s with a blond mane greeted them. He looked like a lion.

"Hello. I am Alexander Zverev we spoke on the phone but you can call me Sascha."

Borna shook Saschas hand before leading him to the livingroom.

"Would you like something to drink ??"

"A coffee please."

Borna nodded and a few minutes later he returned with two steaming mugs.

"Tell me about Bubi."

Sascha took a deep breath, he was still looking at his hands.

"Is it true ??", he asked not looking at Borna.

"Is what true ??"

"That this is the apartment he killed his previous boyfriend in ??"

Andrey stiffened. All this time he had tried to forget what had happened which was difficult enough because he was a ghost but having to relive his own murder ?? Andrey felt sick all of a sudden. The lamp on the ceiling began to shake as Andrey started to shake himself, hugging his arms. 

"Yes it is unfortunately… Thats why I need your help. I would need you to testify. If the case could be re-rolled again they would investigate further into Andreys murder. For now they think it was suicide. So if they see that he tried to kill you the same way it would help."

"That guy is insane. I was lucky I escaped. I guess it's because I am taller than him. He wanted to drown me in my bathtub. Thats what happened to the other guy, Andrey too right ??"

Borna nodded. Maybe with this Andreys soul would finally find some peace. 

Sascha agreed. Calling the police immediately to tell them what had happened. He had already contacted the police but they still needed to tell them that Andreys death hadn't been a suicide but a murder. Bubi was arrested after he had tried to leave the city. 

Even after Bubi had confessed everything Andrey was still trapped inside of the house. Which he didn't mind at all. Borna was here. Dani and Karen had come to visit. Karen crying happy tears at his brother finally getting justice. 

"But Andrey shouldn't you have disappeared by now ?? I thought solving your murder would give you some peace ??"

Apparently solving the murder wouldn't give him the peace he needed. Andrey didn't mind. He was happy. Karen and Dani watched as the mugs floated in the air and both of them laughed. 

Borna and Andrey would lay in bed at night. Borna giggling as Andrey tickled him with his kisses that felt like someone was blowing on his skin. When they kissed there was some kind of resistance on Bornas lips and he would sigh gently. 

Their favourite activity was bathing together. Andrey laying on Bornas chest. He could still feel the warm water the good thing was he couldn't get wet. It was like they were a normal couple. Almost. Every day the blond would leave cute messages on the mirror.

YOU ARE CUTE. HAVE A NICE DAY BABY. GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL. YOU MAKE ME HAPPY.

Then one day everything changed. Nearly a year had passed after Andrey had become a ghost and by now the blond didn't mind. 

"Babe I am home. I missed you. Nikola still hasn't asked Wesley out can you believe that ??"

Andrey laughed. The lamp swining gently. By now Borna knew what things meant. The lamp swinging gently meant laughter. When it swung violently it meant Andrey was angry or upset. They had their own and unique way of communicating. Andreys non existent heart sped up whenever he saw Borna. The other made this existence bearable and comforting. 

The blond curled up next to his boyfriend as they watched another series. He was so incredibly happy. 

The next day Borna gasped at the message on the mirror.

I LOVE YOU

"I love you too, Andrey."

The ghost smiled happily. He had never felt so happy and at peace. Just as he was about to hug and kiss Borna, he stumbled and fell. Falling right through the human. 

What ?? What was happening ?? This had never happened before. Confused Andrey turned around. Trying to touch Borna again just to realize that his hand went right through the humans body. The blond looked at his hand confused. Getting up and trying to grab the tube of toothpaste laying on the sink. He couldn't pick it up. Why couldn't he pick it up ?? What the hell was going on ??

Panic spread through Andrey body as he floated to the kitchen for Bornas usual morning coffee. The same thing happened. He went right through stuff. 

"Andrey ?? Andrey are you ok ??"

The blond whimpered as he stumbled to the table desperately trying to pick up the pen and paper. Nothing. His lower lip quivering and his eyes filling with tears, Andrey sat on the floor. His long hair obscuring his face. The realization of being a "real" ghost hitting him full force and not knowing what to do the blond hid his face in his hands and sobbed. 

"Andrey ?? I am really worried…"

The blond screamed in despair but the not even the trusty lamp started to swing from the ceiling and the blond pressed his face against the floor and cried miserably. 

The blond listened as Borna called Karen. His best friend arriving after 10 minutes.

"I don't know what happened… He isn't answering anymore. There is no sign at all."

Karen had grabbed Bornas shoulders to calm him down while Andrey was still kneeling on the floor. 

"What is the last thing you saw ??"

Borna pointed towards the bathroom. 

I LOVE YOU

"This is his last message... Do you think he finally found some peace ??"

Karen shrugged he didn't know but it would make sense. Meanwhile Andrey wanted to scream. He wanted to scream that he was still there. He was still there. Tears ran down his cheeks as Borna and Karen left the apartment. Hiding his face in his hands Andrey went to sit in the bathtub and curled around himself. If these would be his last days why not spend them in place he got killed in.

Over the next few days Andrey noticed that he was slowly vanishing. Growing weaker and weaker. He could see through his own hand now. Still he hadn't moved from the bathtub. The message on the mirror was still there.

I LOVE YOU

Borna had never removed it. 

With his last remaining strenght Andrey walked through the bathroom door to find Borna sitting on the bed. A sad expression on his face. He was crying. The blond sat next to him. Not daring to get too close when his form started to vanish all together. It had started periodically. Now it was more frequent.

He was disappearing. Mustering his last bit of strength Andrey pressed his lips against Bornas. The others eyes snapping open.

I love you.

It was too late. 

Andrey was gone. Forever this time. He had finally found his peace. 

A week later Borna had decided to leave the apartment. He had done his job. He had freed Andrey ghost and soul from that place. Karen hugged and thanked him for giving his brother some peace. Borna was sitting on the steps in front of the apartment complex waiting for his brother. 

Nikola smiled as he arrived holding hands with Wesley. Borna smiled gently. At least one of them had found love. 

"Ready to go home little brother ??

Borna stood up smiling and nodding. One last time he turned around to look up. Watching the apartment he had lived in and had fallen in love. Turning around all three of them left in the sunset. 

Sometimes love meant peace and peace meant letting go.


	3. Nico/Pierre, Kidnapped AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nico and his gang decided to kidnap the son of the wealthiest man in Paris they hadn't expected it to take such a turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for: Self harm, suicidal thought, child neglection/past abuse, murder, suicide.
> 
> Please do not read if you are triggered by any of those. Thank you.

"You are not serious boss ??"

Nico and his gang were currently standing in front of the biggest building in Paris. A pitch black 50 store building. Herbert enterprises. Mr. Herbert was the richest man in Paris and Nico had just told his team that he planned to steal from him. 

"Haven't we robbed enough banks already ?? Jeremy will cry if he can't seduce his weekly dates", Benoit said while taking the last puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground.

"Hey. Careful those are 900 Euro shoes. Only because you run around like a beach boy doesn't mean that everyone does. Come on boss how long will we stand here in the cold ??"

Benoit rolled his eyes. 

Nico had stuffed his hands into his coat before turning around and starting to walk. The others following him without talking. 

"What are we going to steal from that guy anyway ??", Lucas asked confused.

"Money you fool what else", Benoit hissed throwing his hands in the air and shaking his head in disbelief while opening the can of Red Bull he carried in his oversized hoodie. 

"All of you talk too much. Boss will tell us when we are at the hideout", Gael scolded them before shaking his head disapprovingly. 

Upon arriving at their hideout which was a two store house all of them gathered around the marble table waiting for Nico to finally talk. Benoit had gone to the kitchen to get all of them beers. Jeremy making a face at the bottle.

"You are really giving me THAT ?? I'll go get myself a glass of wine…"

Nico cleared his throat and all of them went silent immediately.

"I want to kidnap Herberts son", he announced. 

"Kidnap ??????", all of them said. 

"But… But boss we are bank robbers and not kidnappers", Lucas tried to reason.

"There is no difference if we steal money or a person. It's technically the same. I would say kidnapping a person is easier than stealing money. All those safety features we have to overcome. Here we just have to get rid of the bodyguards."

"Get rid of them ??", Jeremy asked a bottle of red wine in hand, "so we will kill them ?? We never killed anyone boss."

"What you draw the line at killing someone ??", Benoit taunted a grin on his face. He really loved teasing Jeremy. 

"The thought of having blood splatter on my clothes oh God. Do you know how hard it will be to get that out you fool ??"

"Enough", Gael barked both Benoit and Jeremy flinching.

Nico was rubbing his forehead in frustration, sighing before continuing. He had actually thought about kidnapping Herberts son for a while. The kid wouldn't leave anytime soon anyway there was no rush. Plus he was only guarded by two guards it shouldn't be too difficult. Plus there were things Nico had heard about the kid. One thing was clear Mr. Herbert loved money but a father would always love his son more. 

Thats what Nico believed anyway. 

"So how are we going to kidnap the kid ?? In broad daylight ?? This is insanity Nico…"

"We'll watch him for a while. Get to know his routines. It shouldn't be too difficult. Half of us will continue robbing some banks while the other half will monitor Herbert's movements. I want to know where he eats breakfast, lunch and dinner. Where and when he goes to the bathroom. When he leaves his house. Everything. Do you really think we can't kidnap a kid ?? We robbed so many banks. Kidnapping a kid is like walking a dog. Easy."

All of them nodded. If their leader said so. 

Pierre was currently sitting in his fathers giant library and reading a book when the butler came into his field of vision.

"I am so sorry young master but your father has requested to speak to you."

Pierre sighed and bookmarked the chapter he was at. Closing the book but remaining seated, looking at his feet. Whenever his father would request for him it would always be the same. Business. Pierre would take over the firm soon but thats not what he wanted. He didn't want to be a businessman. They weren't better than those bank robbers in a sense they also stole from people and Pierre hated it. 

"Young master you know your father hates being kept waiting. He will get angry and I do not want you to pay for that, please."

Pierre nodded. If he wasn't the firms heir his father would have killed him already. He could see it in his eyes sometimes his father looked like he would want to hurt him, like when he had been younger. If it hadn't been for the firms butler Björn, Pierre would have already starved still he couldn't hate his father. He was actually terrified of that man. 

Knocking on the door Pierre and Björn waited until Mr. Herbert called them in. With a wave of his hand he ordered the butler to leave. Björn bowing and closing the door.

"Where were you all the time ?? In that library, reading ??", Mr. Herbert said disapprovingly, "Reading doesn't give you money. I told Björn to leave some clothes for you. Get dressed and walk around the city. Show Paris that it belongs to us. Now leave I have work to do."

With sadness in his eyes Pierre nodded. He hated it. He didn't want to show the people of Paris that he was rich. He felt digusted by that. Why rub it under peoples noses that they had money ?? Couldn't he just have an ordinary boring life ?? Thats all Pierre had ever wanted…

His father had kept him inside for all of his life like a dog. The only thing Pierre could consider outside was their huge garden. He would sit on one of the many marble benches and read books. His father never wanting him near him. Pierre reminded him of his late wife who had died right after Pierre had been born. From that moment on Björn the butler had taken care of him and raised him as best as he could.

Pierre had been forced to wear clothes that were too tight for him. Some would even choke him while he sat in the library studying. His father didn't care about him. Didn't ask if he was ok or not. One day Pierre had over heard him and Björn talking. His father had wanted to drown him as a baby. Throw him in a pond or something. 

The boy had never had any friends and for the first 10 years of his life he had only seen the library walls. With so so many books. They never celebrated anything. No birthdays or Christmas. There were no presents if Pierre was lucky and Björn could spare some time the butler would read to him, which the boy enjoyed immensly. 

Of course Björn had told him about the outside world outside of their huge villa but some part of Pierre was scared. He was 26 now what if he couldn't handle all the noises and smells. He would probably faint or something. 

"Young master."

Pierre flinched. Blinking and directing his attention towards the butler who had startled him. The book Pierre had gotten out of the shelf falling on to the ground with a thud.

"I am sorry young master I didn't mean to startle you. I left the clothes your father wants you to wear tomorrow in your room. Would you like to try them on ??"

Pierre didn't but he still shook his head yes. By now he knew what would happen if he disobeyed. The golden suit with several gems on it was way too tight fitted for him. It clung to his body like a second skin. When Björn had buttoned up the last button, Pierre couldn't even breathe properly. The tightness of the collar making him cough. 

"I am sorry young master these are the clothes the sire gave me. He was very clear about them being buttoned up completely."

Maybe his father would fasten a collar on his neck and take him out like a dog. There was no way Pierre could walk around the city like that without fainting. He was like a glowing neon sign. If the sun would hit those gems on the outside of his suit jacket, Pierre would sparkle like those vampires. 

Maybe going outside and seeing the outside world and meeting new people would be nice. Maybe he could make some new friends. Pierre had never had friends. He hadn't been allowed to have any. No social interaction no nothing. He had grown up like a prisoner. A dog. 

For the first time Pierre was looking forward to going out. Maybe it would be nice. Björn helped him out of the clothes and Pierre crawled into bed. Having no idea what would happen in the next days and how his life would be changed forever. 

It had been a week Pierre was walking around in that horrible suit in an unbearable heat. No one ever approached him. Maybe because they knew who he was. Pierre had tried to talk to some people. Kids mostly. He saw some on the playground he passed. They were playing in the sand. Curiously he approached them and asked if he could play with them too. The kids looked at each other before screaming and running away. Leaving a very sad Pierre behind. 

Sitting on the swing Pierre thought about running away. But where to ?? Where should he go ?? Everyone knew who he was. Everyone looked at him as if he was a demon. His father would call him demon spawn. He had killed his mother. Björn had explained to him that she had died while giving birth to him. Thats why his father didn't like him. 

Maybe he really was a monster. 

Clawing at the shirt, Pierre tried to unbutton it. His tries being futile. He couldn't do it on his own.

"Boss I located the guy on a playground. He is sitting on a swing", Benoit whispered while keeping an eye on Pierre with his binoculars.

"Are there guards with him ??", Nicos voice came from the earpiece in Benoits ear.

"Ehm thats the point bossman there is no one there with him. Like no one. He came to the playground alone and he has remained alone all this time. The sun is setting. Shouldn't he be at daddys place already ??"

"Keep an eye on him. Don't lose him."

"But boss", Benoit started to argue, "He has been doing this for the past week. He is always alone…"

"It could still be a trap and we need him alive if we want to get money for him. Preferably unharmed."

Benoit grumbled and spat out the toothpick from his mouth. The binoculars pressed to his eyes. After two hours Benoit yawned. The sun had set already. Maybe the kid was rendezvousing someone ?? Who understood those rich kids these days anyway.

"Boss the kid is on the move now."

"Tell Lucas not to lose sight of him."

"Aye bossman."

"Are you a pirate now Benoit. Should I gift you an eyepatch for your birthday ??"

"Shut up Poulet I swear. I'll adopt your brother next time. Maybe all of us should adopt a chicken next. Oh sorry we already have a chicken."

"You shut up you animal."

"Children behave or dad will get angry", Gael said. They could practically see their second in command roll his eyes.

"Have you seen what the kid is wearing ?? So much bling. Can we keep his clothes if we kidnap him ?? I am sure I can wear them", Jeremy said excitedly.

"We'll discuss this when we get the boy", Nico grunted before the line went silent. 

Björn had told him that he should come home after it was dark. Technically he had disobeyed his fathers orders. He should have walked through the whole town but Pierre had felt uncomfortable with all the people staring at him with disgust. He didn't understand much of his fathers business but from peoples looks he understood that his father was not well liked. Pierre wasn't dumb. 

Thats what his father made him feel like though. 

The way "home" felt incredibly long to Pierre. Maybe because he didn't want to go home. But he was tired and he wanted to sleep and Björn was probably worried. Pierre didn't want to worry him so he forced himself to walk but not before stopping by a lake. Watching the dark water mesmerized. He had obviously never learned how to swim. What if he would accidentally fall inside and just drown ?? 

No one would miss him. He held the power of his own life in his hands. He could end it if he wished to. But the nagging thought of Björn would get worried got the better of him and Pierre kept walking. Maybe next time he told himself. Maybe next time.

A very distraught Björn opened the door. Grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"Young master where have you been ?? It's late already I was worried. Come we have to get you out of those clothes."

Pierre followed the butler wordlessly. At least he would get out of this clothes and could finally sleep a bit. This was the only positive thing in the whole day. Changing into a white long sleeve shirt and white pants Pierre curled up in bed. 

"Do you need anything young master ??"

Pierre shook his head. The light was switched off and the bedroom door closed with a soft click. As soon as the door was closed Pierre crawled out of bed and sat on his carpet. Grabbing an item from under his bed.

A razor blade. 

The incident with the kids had really disturbed him. He only wanted to have some friends but no one seemed to like him. The first tears made their way down Pierres cheeks and he wiped them away quickly. Crying was for weaklings and women. His father had preached that enough. Taking a deep breath, the first cut was made quickly. Too quickly. 

Pierre didn't even feel it. He would have to clean them throughly to not stains daddys expensive clothes. Touching his throat the boy tried to breathe. It hurt. His throat was sore. He had barely talked to anyone and the heat had done it's part.

If his father hated him so much why not kill him right now ?? Put him out of his misery. Or Pierre would put himself out of his own misery but he had been a coward. He was scared. 

When there was a new batch of new cuts shining on his arm, Pierre cleaned the razor and the wound and wrapped them up as well as he could. Björn would get an anyeurism if he'd discover blood on the covers. 

The cutting hadn't helped but at least Pierre managed to fall asleep for a while. 

Meanwhile everyone had gathered at the hideout. 

"You are sure there was no one around him Benoit ??", Nico asked leaning against the table and folding his arms over his chest.

"Absolutely boss", he confirmed.

"So we will kidnap him at the playgrounds ??", Lucas asked sceptically making a face. 

"I've watched the kid for over a week now. He was always alone. Always."

"So either daddy is over confident no one will kidnap his son or he is flat out dumb", Gael concluded.

"It doesn't matter if he is dumb or not. We will kidnap the kid tomorrow. Benoit said he always leaves around sunset. A playground is remote enough for us to grab him, throw him into our car and leave. Things are set then. Lucas you will drive. I'll need you Jeremy too. Benoit will stay and report if he sees someone approach. If we can rob banks we can kidnap a kid."

"ALLEZ, ALLEZ, ALLEZ", all of them shouted. It was kind of their mantra by now. A war chant. 

As Benoit had predicted the kid turned up at the playground. Lucas had parked the car on the other street. 

As soon as the kids spotted Pierre they ran away screaming. Pointing at him and calling him names. Like the other days Pierre sat on the swing. At least it hadn't been too hot today but his cuts had started to itch and not being able to scratch them nearly drove Pierre crazy. Still he remained seated. His feet firmly planted on the ground. He would always sit on the swing but he would never swing by himself. 

"This seems way too easy", Benoit whispered as he continued to watch Pierre on the swing.

"Should we make a move or no ??", Lucas asked impatiently, huffing.

"Ask the bossman not me."

"You are our eyes dumbass. Is the street clear ??", Lucas hissed.

"Go on Poulet. I hope you manage to drive away fast."

"Benoit", Nico warned and Benoit bit his tongue to not anger his boss. Fine he would shut up. Lucas was still salty he had lost that card game against him last week ok. It wasn't Benoits fault that the blond was still salty about that.

"Yes. Yes the street is clear. Now go."

Lucas didn't need to be told twice and sped up around the curve unnecessarily. 

Meanwhile Pierre had gotten up and had crouched down to play with the sand. Letting it glide through his open fingers. He didn't notice the hand that clasped itself over his mouth and the cloth being pulled over his head. He didn't even fight it. Letting himself be carried away like a ragdoll and thrown in the car. His head was spinning.

Maybe those people would finally kill him ??

"Drive", Gael barked and Lucas sped up. Benoit had left his place as a lookout and reached them at the end of the street before all of them drove to their hideout. Pierre remaining unmoving between Gael, Jeremy and Benoit who had just joined them. 

"The kids is uncharacteristically silent", Benoit whispered. Nico who was sitting in the passenger seat turned his head towards them.

"We'll discuss this when we arrive."

"But shouldn't he be scared or something ?? I mean we just kidnapped him."

"Maybe he is in shock you fool ?? Or too scared to say something dumbass."

"Keep your eyes on the road Lucas", Nico growled smacking the blonds head lightly to get him to focus. The last thing they needed was to crash into a tree or something. 

Gael and Benoit lifted Pierres unmoving form up as the car came to a halt. Being sheltered due to Lucas having parked it in their garage. 

"Where do we bring him now ??", Jeremy was just utterly confused at this point. Nico turned towards him.

"Weren't you the one who said he wanted his clothes ?? Here is your chance."

"For real boss ??", Jeremy gasped in disbelief before clapping his hands in excitement. Strolling to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. Finally he would get some nice nice things.

Gael approached Nico rolling his eyes slightly. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea ?? I mean we can't leave kid to freeze or get hypothermia. Damaged goods will bring us less. I guess daddy wants his precious son unharmed right ??"

"What the fuck is this bullshit ?? Mon dieu."

Both Gael and Nico turned around frowning. 

"Whats the matter Jeremy ?? Don't you like the clothes after all ??", Benoit questioned laughing before taking a chug out of his cold beer. 

"Come look for yourselves guys…"

The four remaining gang members looked at each other before approaching their partner who was kneeling on the floor fumbling with the collar of the shirt. 

"So whats your damn problem Jeremy ??", Lucas was puffing blond strands of hair out of his face in annoyance. 

"I told you to tie them up into a pony tail, poulet."

Lucas growled like a dog in Benoits direction before focusing on Jeremy. All four of them had gathered around the boy who was still unmoving. 

"Maybe we should tie him up", Gael suggested while getting up and searching for some rope. God they really weren't made as kidnappers. There was a reason why they were bank robbers. And they had never really harmed anyone while doing so. Well except the banks and people they stole the money from but there had never been any physical harm. 

Nico had a weird thing about blood so they tried to avoid that. 

"So whats your problem Jeremy ?? Did he move or what ??"

"No but these clothes don't really fit him…", Jeremys voice was small. Barely a whisper. Nico frowning deeply and glancing towards Gael beforw him and his second in command gently pushed away their friend to assess the situation. Jeremy had been right those clothes didn't fit. At all.

"We'll remove the hood. It doesn't matter if he sees our faces. Everyone knows us anyway", Nico said.

Gael nodded and the hood was removed from the boys head who kept his eyes shut. His face pale. Removing Pierres jacket Nico rolled him on his back. There was a sheet of sweat covering his forehead. The shirt was clinging to Pierres body like a second skin, soaked in sweat. It had been very hot the last few days. 

"Help me unbutton this shirt. We need the kid alive."

Gael nodded and helped his leader while their other members looked on confused. Jeremy was swirling a glass with wine in his hand occasionally taking a sip. 

All of them winced when their leaders had managed to undress the boy. Those clothes had nearly choked him. His hands were white due to the blood circulation not working properly. 

"Maybe the kid has a kink or something. Or he was looking for attention from daddy."

Nico was about to say something when his eyes halted on the boys arms. Gael freezing too. Parallel cuts on both arms. One arm was bandaged clumsily. Before any of them could say something Pierres eyes snapped open. He shot up into a sitting position startling Benoit, Lucas and Jeremy. The latter letting his glass of wine fall while he screamed.

"Oh mon dieu there goes my wine."

Pierre looked at all of them with wide eyes.

"Will you kill me ??", he asked like someone would ask their parents for some candy at the supermarket.

"Kill you ??", Lucas gasped.

"Jeremy did you hit his head somewhere ??", Benoit hissed.

"Of course not", the other growled scandalized. 

Nico was rubbing his forehead in frustration. Maybe the kid was playing with them. They had to be careful.

"Tie him up and give him some old clothes. And gag him if you have to. We will wait for a few days until daddy calls."

Pierre lifted his head as he was stripped off his pants. He was left in boxershorts when Jeremy came back with a pair of sweatpants, a shirt and one of Nicos old hoodies. 

"My father won't call", Pierre said as he pulled the hood over his head, "this hoodie is so soft. I have never worn something like this. Oh if you have to call someone then call Björn. He will get worried about me but my father won't give you money."

"Shut up kid", Benoit growled, "you are a prisoner here. You don't talk. We'll get daddies money don't worry."

Pierre shook his head sadly, sighing before Lucas gagged him. The younger curling around on the floor. His face pressed into the hood. 

"What ?? We will leave him to sleep on the floor like that. Like a dog. No pillow or blanket ??", Jeremy asked horrified. Benoit passed him rolling his eyes.

"You want to invite him to sleep in your bed now Jeremy. Whats next ?? Drink tea and coffee with him and talk about Gucci and Armani ?? He is a prisoner until we get our money. Let him sleep on the floor so he knows how it feels like for people with no money."

Nico clapped his hands and everyone turned towards him.

"Good job team. We will call Mr. Herbert in three days for the ransom money. Now all of you go to sleep."

With that all of them went to their separate bedrooms. Pierre had rolled on to his side. Snuggling into the side of the hoodie. Poor Björn must be freaking out about him. Biting his lower lip Pierre sighed. The guys hadn't killed him as he had asked. His father wouldn't give them any money so why keep him here anyway. Pierre had no idea how long he was starting at the same spot now. It was the left leg of a chair when he heard steps approaching. 

Quickly Pierre shut his eyes. A door was opened and closed again. The younger assuming it was the fridge. After a few moments the steps disappeared again. Pierre sighed and curled around himself to try and get some sleep. 

Nico descended the stairs being unable to sleep. His insomina was getting worse and worse. Grabbing some water and a glass, Nico filled it and took a sip before rounding the kitchen table. Grabbing a chair and turning it around before sitting on it. His arms coming to rest on the chairs back. His eyes fixing on the unmoving form curled up on the ground. 

The kids words ringing in his ears.

'My father won't call.'

All this was very strange. The too tight clothes. The scars on the boys arms. His voice hadn't wavered when he had said Mr. Herbert wouldn't call. He had sounded convinced. And that strange, disturbing request to kill him. Something was wrong with this kid. Nico would observe him until they had to call his father. Not that he really cared about their prisoner.

He didn't.

Pierre woke up with a pillow under his head. A blanket thrown over his body. He flinched when someone started whistling and humming. Turning around Pierre observed them as they started preparing breakfast. Taking pans out of cupboards and eggs out of the fridge. It was the fancy guy.

Jeremy.

The eggs splashed on the ground with a disgusting plop. A door was opened and closed. There were footsteps on the stairs. Pierre shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

"Oh for fucks sake JEREMY you know that you don't cook. Nico is gonna kill us if you set the kitchen on fire", Benoit groaned rubbing his forehead. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty", Jeremy waved with the spatula. 

Benoit snatched it from his hands with a growl and shoved the other away.

"Go drink something buddy."

"Teach me how to cook then."

"We established that you are useless in the kitchen. Now go sit on a stool and look pretty."

Another door opened and closed.

"HEY YOU LOT SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING."

Benoit and Jeremy turned around and put their fingers on their closed mouths. 

"Shhhh you are gonna wake the boss, poulet."

Lucas ran a hand through his long blond hair before rounded the table and coming to a stop before Pierres sleeping body. Nudging the sleeping boy with his foot. Pierre flinched, hard before Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Were you nice to the kid, Jeremy ?? We are kidnappers. We are not nice. No pillows. No blankets. But apparently you don't get that. Good thing you are useful with our robberies."

Before Jeremy could reply, two steaming plates were shoved under their noses. Eggs, bacon and toast. Benoit grabbed two other plates. 

"Wake up kid. Eat. We wouldn't want daddy to accuse us for not being nice to you."

Benoit ungagged Pierre and shoved the plate in front of his face. The boy eating obediently. Over the next hour Gael came downstairs while Jeremy was listening to music and reading a book on the couch. Lucas and Benoit had sat right in front of Pierre to keep an eye on the boy while they played cards. Pierre was looking at them curiously.

"What are you playing ?? Can I play too ??"

Benoit made a face and turned around. Oh fuck he had forgotten to gag the boy. Nico would kill him.

"Can I play too ?? Please ?? I've never played card games. It looks like fun."

"NO. Shut up kid", Lucas growled, "for fucks sake Benoit you forgot to gag him."

Rolling his eyes Benoit placed his cards face down on the table before getting up and kneeling down to gag Pierre properly again. The other looking at his feet with sad eyes.

"He looks like a sad puppy left in the rain."

"What you want to adopt him now Benoit ?? Come on lets finish the game."

Three days passed and no one called them. Nico was walking up and down in the living room his arms crossed over his chest.

"I will call Herbert myself then", he announced.

The team gathered around the kitchen table as they watched their leader dial the number. Benoit glanced towards the kid from time to time but Pierre had his eyes fixed on the ground, shaking his head slighty. They had decided to not gag him this time. He should shout and scream so daddy would get worried. 

It wasn't Mr. Herbert who picked up though. 

"Hello ?? How can I help you ??"

"We want to talk to your boss. We have his son. Now move it."

Pierres eyes widened and lifted his head. Oh God Björn must have been so worried. 

"I am ok Björn please don't worry."

"HEY", Benoit shouted, "shut up kid I swear I will gag you again."

"Young master oh my God are you alright ??", Björn was clearly in distress.

"We want your boss now move it or we will shoot him."

Jeremy looked at all of them wide eyed.

"We won't actually shoot him right ??", he whispered prompting Benoit to slap the back of his head lightly in response. Lucas rolled his eyes. They heard shuffling and footsteps.

"Sire the kidnappers have called."

A laugh on the other end made all of them flinch.

"Good afternoon gentleman. I am sorry to destroy your hopes and dreams but if you really think I will give you money for that piece of shit you are very wrong. You won't get a penny from me. You can keep him I am glad he is gone. Do with him whatever you want. Torture him. Kill him. Sell him I don't care. And don't call me again. He is your problem now."

With that the line went dead and Nico blinked confused. Pierre lifted his head, a sad expression on his face.

"I told you he wouldn't pay… Will you kill me now ??"

"Shut up kid", Benoit growled turning towards Nico who put the phone on the counter, "boss what are we going to do now. That guy is bluffing right ??"

"No one would leave their child like that. We will call him again right ??", Jeremy asked hopefully.

Nico was rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm down. This hadn't gone down as he had expected. At all. Nico was sure Mr. Herbert wasn't bluffing. Pierres face said it all. He had known this would happen. That guy didn't care about his son at all choosing to leave him with his kidnappers. That guy had sounded dead serious.

"Untie the kid."

"Boss ??"

"Untie him", Nico repeated and all of them flinched. Jeremy moved. Kneeling down and untieing the ropes on Pierres wrists.

"You can go now, kid. We have no need for you."

"HUH ?? But… But boss what ??"

Pierre whimpered like a wounded animal. Curling around himself. He knew that Björn was worried but there was no way he could go back even if he was "free" now.

"Can't I stay here with you guys ??", he asked hopefully lifting his head. His huge puppy eyes looking at all of them. Lucas made a disgusted noise while Benoit grimaced. Nico motioned all of them to leave and dicuss this privately.

"The kid is out of his mind", Lucas shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"I agree with poulet here and you know this barely happens", Benoit nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

"But boss you saw him. He looks so sad and lost. Can we adopt him ??"

"ADOPT HIM ?????? He is not a dog Jeremy. Just lets get rid of him god damnit."

"Lucas", Gael warned. 

Nico had leaned against the table his forehead frowned in concentration. The way his father had reacted and responded to the kidnapping. The way the kid had been dressed. The scars on his arms and those sad, sad puppy eyes. They way he had asked them to kill him. All of this was strange and very disturbing. He shouldn't care for a prisoner but there was something about that kid. Nico had the urge to protect him. 

"He will stay with us. For now", Nico announced.

"You can't he serious boss I am begging you…"

"This is my final word Lucas. Tell him he can stay Jeremy. Gael a word in private."

Jeremy beamed at them. 

"You do have a soft heart boss", he said while jumping up and down and leaving to tend to Pierre.

Jeremy crouched down to untie Pierre who looked at him with big brown deer eyes. They were wide in disbelief.

"Boss said you can stay here with us."

The boys eyes sparkled and he knelt down, pressing his face to the ground in gratitude.

"Thank you. Thank you so much", Pierre sounded close to tears. Yes, he was worried about Björn but he also didn't want to return to his father who had chained him down like a dog.

"Get up from the floor kid", Benoit barked harshly making Pierre flinch and get up almost immediately.

"Don't yell at him like that. We should have some lunch. Look bossman and Gael are here too."

All of them sat around the table. Pierre looking at his lap awkwardly. He had no idea how to behave if he was honest. Biting at his lower lip Pierre didn't dare look around. Nico and Jeremy were sitting on either side next to him.

"How many times did I say that you don't cook Jeremy ?? How many ?? Have you forgotten the one time you nearly poisoned us all ??"

"It was an accident", Jeremy cried, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"An accident ?? You put like 3 spoons of salt into the pancake batter. We could have died. All of us were puking their guts out. ALL of us…", Lucas scoffed.

"Not my fault all of them are white powders."

"How about tasting them first ?? And I had labeled them. You could have read them."

"Not my fault someone had turned them around", Jeremy grumbled.

Benoit rolled his eyes and facepalmed himself. After that accident no one had let Jeremy roam free in the kitchen. Lucas and him were the ones who cooked for all of them. 

"You could have still read them", Gael reasoned and Jeremy nodded hanging his head. 

A plate of steaming pancakes was placed in front of Pierre. A piece of butter on top. When he would get lucky and his father wouldn't be home Björn would make some for him. They smelled delicious.

"Eat up kid. We don't waste food here. Except for Jeremys disaster."

"It was an accident."

Pierre nodded. His stomach was grumbling in hunger. The gang had kept him fed during the last days of course but those pancakes smelled heavenly. Pierre moaned at the taste.

"You like that huh kid ??"

Pierre smiled widly and nodded his head. He looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed. Benoit and Lucas grimaced. 

"So", Gael started, "since you are part of our gang now I think we should tell you what we do. I mean you know we are bank robbers and stuff but Nico and I discussed this and we came to the conclusion that it would be a good idea that you know."

Lucas was glaring daggers at Pierre.

"If you rat us out kid we will kill you", he said stabbing his piece of pancake to get his point across. Benoit slapping the back of his head.

"Don't scare him you fool."

Gael cleared his throat glaring at both of them.

"So we are kind of like Robin Hood in a sense."

Pierre frowned and cocked his head to the side confused.

"Robin Hood ??"

"Yeah kid", Benoit started, "Robin Hood."

"There is a Disney movie about him. With a fox. Haven't you seen that one ??", Jeremy chimed in. When Pierre continued to look at them confused, shaking his head ashamed, the gang looked at each other before sighing.

"You don't know Disney ??", Jeremy asked scandalized. Almost offended even. When Pierre shook his head again, looking at his hands ashamed which were clutching his sweatpants so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

"Give us a second, kid we have to discuss something."

Pierres head whipped upwards his eyes wide in fear.

"Did I do something wrong ??", he whispered, "Will you send me away ??"

With terror in his eyes Pierre watched all of them get up and leave the living room but not before Nico squeezed his shoulder to try and reassure him at least a little bit. 

"No kid. No we won't send you away."

All of them gathered in Nicos bedroom. The leader blocking the door with his body.

"There is something wrong with that kid. First the clothes now this", Jeremy was flailing his hands in the air, "How can he not know Disney ?? I thought daddy was rich what was he doing all day."

"His reaction seemed genuine though", Gael reasoned.

"How about we ask the kid himself then ??", Nico suggested and all of them nodded. As the left the bedroom they caught a glimpse of Pierre looking up, his eyes turning towards his thighs when he saw them come out. All of them slipping into their chairs and looking at Pierre.

"So kid what have you been doing all this time at your fathers ??"

Pierre scratched his head before telling them that he had seen the library for the most part.

"The brothers Grimm have a book. Fairytales I am sure you read those right ??"

"We didn't have any of those."

"What did you read then ??", Lucas asked.

"Anything available. My father said some books are just for kids and shouldn't be read. 

"Ok ok I know we wanted to watch action movies tonight but how about we turn it into Disney night ?? So Pierre can watch some. In chronological order", Jeremy announced proudly. All of them nodded. Lucas and Benoit reluctantly but they nooded. They had originally agreed on action movies but oh well.

Jeremy clapped his hands excitedly before slinging an arm around Pierres shoulders grinning.

"I hope you like singing. There is a lot of singing in those. We'll start with Snow white and the seven dwarfs."

All of them made themselves comfortable on the L-shape couch only Jeremy was sitting in the airmchair as he was the master of the remote control. A bowl with popcorn was passed around between all of them. Pierre hiding his face in his hoodie when the evil queen transformed into the old witch.

"Oops my bad maybe I should have warned you beforehand kid. Sorry", Jeremy whispered. 

They made it to Bambi before Pierres head lolled on to Nicos shoulder. All of them had been wrapped in blankets, the empty bowl of popcorn sitting on the table in front of them.

"I guess it's good he fell asleep before they killed Bambis mother. He would be traumatized for life."

"Since we don't have any room for him upstairs he can stay here on the couch right boss ??", Benoit asked. But Nico had already gotten up. Picking up Pierre bridal style, still wrapped in the blanket like a burrito, and carrying upstairs to his room. The bed was big enough for both of them. It was clear that the kid was deeply troubled and traumatized. Maybe it was good he was staying with them. 

Nico had the urge to protect him. He had looked so sad and lost on his own. Never judge a book by it's cover. Pierre was laid on one side of the bed, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He looked so young and innocent. Stretching his hand out Nico brushed a few strands of chocolate hair from Pierres forehead. Nicos eyes softened. 

The kid was safe with them. He would make sure he felt safe with them. 

When Nico woke up the next morning, Pierre had snuggled against his chest. Like the night before Nico couldn't stop himself from running his hand through the younger ones hair. It was so soft. Pierre stirred lightly and Nico stopped immediately, rolling out of bed. 

"Where is the kid bossman ??"

Nico stretched when he walked down the stairs. It had been the first time he had gotten a good nights sleep. He hadn't even woken up during the night which hadn't happened in years.

"Still asleep Benoit. Shouldn't you prepare breakfast ??"

Benoit rolled his eyes and grabbed a spatula. 

Pierre was the last one to emerge from the bedroom. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his hair sticking up in every direction he trotted to the living room table. Nico getting his hands into his hair almost immediately. He had to fix them. Pierre looking at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry kid. I should have asked you if you were comfortable with touching first."

Pierre purred slightly like a cat and nuzzled Nicos hand to get him to continue. Nico gave him a slight grin before fixing the younger ones hair, who never moved.

"There you go. Done."

The younger smiled at him widly before following him to go eat breakfast. Like the other days, Pierre licked his plate clean. 

"It was delicious. Thank you."

Benoit grunted in response before all of them went on with their daily activities. Since Pierre had arrived they hadn't planned any coup, yet. Benoit and Lucas were playing cards. Jeremy was dusting off the house. Nico had left for a second and Gael and Pierre were sitting on the couch. The second in command playing a game on the playstation. Pierre got up and looked around curiously.

"Hi can I play cards with you ??", Pierre asked smiling.

Benoit made a face and Lucas also turned around not looking pleased.

"No leave us alone kid. Go play with Gael or something. We are no babysitters. You know we have to leave for some jobs eventually. Find something to entertain yourself with."

Pierres face fell almost immediately. Hanging his head he nodded before trotting back to the couch. Gael was busy with playing his game. Jeremy wasn't paying attention to him. Maybe this place wasn't better than "home" it looked like no one really wanted him around anyway. With no one paying attention to him, Pierre slipped out of the door. 

Nico groaned as he unloaded the groceries. They had wanted to be domestic so they had made a plan when each member would do what. Except for cooking. Only Benoit and Lucas were in charge after that pancake disaster.

"Where is Pierre ??", he asked putting the bags on the counter.

"No idea boss sorry."

Nico frowned. Maybe the kid had gone to take a nap. The bed was empty. A folded white sheet of paper laying on the pillow.

'Sorry I am a burden. I am going back home. Thank you for everything. I promise I won't tell anyone anything.'

"Bossman ?? So where is the kid ??"

"Did any of you say something to him ??"

All of them shrugged.

"I mean we said no when he asked us about playing cards but thats it."

Nico groaned. Why did he have to do anything on his own. He seriously doubted Pierre had gone back.

"Maybe it's good the kid left. We don't need him here he'd just interfere with our-"

"Maybe he left because of you being mean to him ????", Nico growled.

"We weren't-… Ok maybe we were mean to him… Maybe you are right boss", Benoit admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll go get him. None of you move."

"But boss-", Jeremys words were cut off by Nico leaving.

Nico had a feeling where to find Pierre. The playground. It was not like Pierre could really go back to his father. That guy had practically sold him to them. Pierre was their responsibility if they wanted to or not. Like expected Nico found Pierre sitting on the swing at the playground. It was ironic that he was at the same spot they had kidnapped him from. 

"Pierrot here you are. We were worried. Don't wander off like that", Nico whispered gently sitting in the swing next to the younger. Pierre had his hood up so Nico couldn't really see his face.

"Where did you want to go ??"

"Away", Pierre answered simply. His voice was breaking and Nico heard him sniffling.

"Away to where ??", Nico continued gently, lowering the hoodie from the younger ones head to run a hand through his hair. Pierre avoiding his eyes before pointing to a spot. Nico following it with his eyes. He didn't understand.

"I wanted to go to the lake."

"The lake ?? Why the lake ?? Whats at the lake, Pierrot ??"

"Water", he answered simply. 

Something hit Nico full force and he felt ill. The cuts on Pierres arms. The water. The lake. Since his own father didn't want him and the gang not wanting him Pierre had thought to just "go" to the lake. Nico strongly doubted that he could swim still he couldn't help himself but ask. When Pierre said no something in Nico broke. 

Out of instinct he grabbed the younger and pressed him to his chest. Pierre hiding his face in his neck, trembling. He was crying. Nico running a hand through his hair gently.

"I will make sure you are safe. I will protect you. I promise, Pierrot. You won't be alone anymore."

Nico had no idea how long he held the boy but it didn't matter. The sun had already started to set when they broke apart. Pierre sniffling, Nico wiping away the tears from his eyes before stretching out his hand.

"Lets go home, Pierrot. Promise me you won't come to the lake again."

Pierre hung his head before looking at Nico with big brown deer eyes.

"Home ??", he whispered.

"Home", Nico confirmed before Pierre took his hand and Nico pressed the trembling body against his side. 

"Bossman you found him. Oh thank God", Jeremy exclaimed.

Pierre was sat on the couch. While Nico ordered Gael and Jeremy to go grab some pizza for all of them. He needed to talk to Benoit and Lucas alone. Pierre had proceeded to curl around a pillow, when Nico draped a blanket over his body. A hand running through his hair.

"Rest a bit until the food is here."

Nico grabbed Benoit and Lucas by the arms before shoving them into a corner.

"What the fuck is going on boss ?? Why all the fuss about that kid anyway. He wanted to go home so ??"

Nico slapped the back of Benoits head angrily.

"He wanted to fucking drown himself you fool."

"What ??"

All the color had vanished from Benoits face. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again. He felt very ashamed of himself all of a sudden.

"I- Thats not what we wanted. I thought he was just being a brat. We didn't want to hurt the kid like that…"

"Maybe you are denser than you look then Benoit. Everything we have learned from him is negative. What did you expect he would do ?? Go back to daddy ?? Apologize to him."

Both of them nodded, feeling incredibly ashamed.

Pierre was still curled up on the couch when Nico sat next to him, his hand brushing away a few stray locks before running it through the younger ones completely, Pierre purring like a cat at that. A small smile breaking from Nicos usually stoic face. Benoit and Lucas looked at each other before they approached the couch.

"Hey there kiddo. Wanna play some cards with us ??"

Sitting up Pierre looked up from Nico to the guys and back to Nico for confirmation. When Nico winked and nodded at him the younger sat up before following Benoit and Lucas. Unsure he turned his head towards Nico who pushed him gently before settling on the couch.

Benoit patted the chair next to him and Pierre sat down shyly. Watching on as Lucas distributed the cards. Benoit explaining the rules to him, Pierre listening and nodding attentively. They had settled on something easy for now. Uno was easy to understand. They could play some harder games later. Both Pierre and Lucas ended up having one card each left. The blond grinned before Benoit glared at him. Nodding his head towards Pierre.

Lucas huffed at the message. He knew what Benoit was trying to tell him. 'Let the kid win this one.' The blond rolled his eyes but nodded. Pierre laughing happily as he won. Throwing his hands in the air a wide smile on his face. Benoit couldn't stop himself for some reason and patted younger on the head who purred almost immediately. Lucas making a face.

"You did well kiddo. Was it fun ??"

Pierre nodded happily.

"We are sorry we were so mean to you. Please don't worry the boss and us by leaving like that again. He nearly had a heartattack…"

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to worry anyone", Pierre whispered looking at his hands ashamed. It was like someone had put a sign up which said: Fragile. Handle with care. Benoit slung his arm around Pierres shoulder, squeezing gently. Every time the kid would sigh gently and purr. Lucas was trying not to roll his eyes at that. 

All of them at their pizza while continuing the Disney marathon. Pierre had curled up against Nico sleepily. They had skipped the rest of Bambi to not traumatize the poor boy further. 

"You know Nico I don't mind this staying at home and being domestic with the kid but don't you think it's time for a few new jobs. Wouldn't want us to forget how to actually rob a few banks", Gael said not taking his eyes off the screen. Nico was running a hand through Pierres hair. He knew that Gael was right. 

"The kid being alone for a few hours won't end in a disaster. We'll just sit him on the couch with some Disney movies and food and we'll be back in no time", Benoit suggested. 

Nico rolled his eyes. As if he hadn't thought about that. He had actually wanted to tell the boys but then Pierre had left and Nico had completely forgotten about that. He had forgotten about his job because he had been so worried about the boy of the richest man in the city which they had kidnapped for a ransom and now was living with them because his father was a douchebag. Nico had clearly set his priorities straight. 

"Lets rob a bank tomorrow then", with that Nico picked up Pierre who sighed against his chest leaving the others to look at eachother.

"Tomorrow ?? But we don't have a plan. What bank are we robbing ??"

"The one we had planned to rob before we decided to adopt Pierrot. Now go to sleep I need you ready."

Oh right they had, had plans but since Pierre had arrived into their lives like an orbit circling around them, they had iced their plans. 

"This domestic life is nothing for us", Lucas sighed. Benoit rolled his eyes, draping his arm around the blonds shoulder before pushing him up.

"We haven't killed each other yet", he grinned prompting Lucas to shove him away with a grumble.

"If you continue like this I will suffocate you with your own pillow."

Gael and Jeremy looked at each other, facepalming.

"Who are they trying to convince that nothing is going on between them ??"

"Themselves", Gael muttered. 

They broke the news to Pierre the next morning. The youngest nearly choking on his piece of buttered toast. Benoit hitting his back a few times to get him to breathe properly.

"You ok there kid ??", he asked concerned.

"Can I come with you ??", Pierre asked excited a wide grin on his face.

"No", all of them said Pierre face falling.

"Don't get me wrong Pierrot but this thing was already planned beforehand. We'd have to train you for that. Maybe next time ok ??"

All of them knew that this would be a very bad idea. If someone saw Herberts son suddenly robbing banks they would try to take him away from them. Not that Nico would want to hurt that bastard for hurting their Pierrot. He was safer at home. For now.

Pierre sat with them as they went over the plan. Hovering over Nicos space curiously. Yes they used a monopoly board as makeshift model. Even robbers were childish sometimes but it had worked to perfection so far. 

"Ok Pierrot you have food, books, games, the PlayStation and Netflix. You are the king of the house until we are back. Lock the door as soon as we leave."

The younger was still disappointed but he nodded. Hugging Nico tightly. Nuzzling his neck and cheek like a cat. Nico had kissed his forehead last night when he had thought that Pierre was asleep but the younger hadn't been. Pressing a small kiss against Nicos cheek Pierre untangled himself.

"Please be careful guys."

They winked at him and waved goodbye. Pierre waving back before the door shut with a soft click. 

"So you and the kid are a thing now boss ??", Benoit grinned cheekily. Nico side eyeing him before rolling his eyes.

"Focus on the task at hand and you are the one to talk Benoit do you really think none of us have noticed about you and Lucas."

"Don't know what you are talking about boss. Between poulet and me there is nothing going on. Right poulet ??"

"Shut up poire."

Nico shook his head rolling his eyes. Children. Literal children.

With a sad sigh Pierre wrapped himself in blankets. He was worried something could go wrong but the guys knew what they were doing and it was stupid to think something would happen but still Pierre worried. He had come to care for all of them. Even though Lucas was a little mean sometimes. To Pierre they were like the elder brothers he had never had. They had become his family and this was his home. 

Who would ever thought that his kidnappers would become his family. Snacking on some fruits because fruits were healthy as Jeremy always preached, Pierre opted to watch some TV. The clock ticking away slowly. It made Pierre anxious so he decided to play a game which didn't go well. Gael had gotten this new game and Pierre had no idea how to play it. Eventually he fell asleep. 

When the gang came home the TV was running and Pierre had rolled in his blanket like a burrito, snoring softly. Nicos eyes softening as he placed a gentle kiss against the younger ones forehead, which made Pierre stir and wake up.

"You are home", he whispered sleepily while rubbing his eyes, nearly falling off the couch but Nico ended up hugging him to his chest instead. 

"Kid fell asleep on the couch waiting for us ??", there was slight guilt in Lucas' voice at that. 

When Pierre woke up the next morning to go to the bathroom he saw Lucas emerge from Benoits room before disappearing in his own. Yawning the younger trotted back to bed. He'd ask Nico about it later. During the next days Pierre observed both of them. The way Lucas would stretch and casually put his arm on the headrest of the couch right behind Benoits head. How both of them sat closer together than all of them. Except for him and Nico of course. Pierre was sitting in the leaders lap. Nico occasionally dropping kisses against his head. They hadn't talked about any of this and Pierre blushed crimson, hiding his face in the older mans chest. Benoit and Lucas knees would knock together. The blond rolling his eyes as the other would whisper something into his ear.

One day after Nico came home he put a life size teddy bear in front of Pierre who was playing cards with Lucas and Benoit. Pierres eyes shone like someone who had just been given a treasure.

"It's for me ??"

"Of course, Pierrot. So you don't feel lonely when we go out on jobs."

The younger had never gotten presents. Hugging the bear to his chest he beamed before kissing Nicos cheek. Habitually the older ran a hand through the younger ones hair, dropping a kiss to his forehead in return. Happily Pierre showed off the bear to Lucas and Benoit. The latter ruffling his hair affectionately.

"So when are you asking him on a date ??", Gael asked crossing his arms over his chest, grinning. 

"It's not about a date. It's about making the kid feel safe and at home. At least he hasn't hurt himself anymore." It was true since Nico had promised to protect him Pierre hadn't gone to the lake anymore. He had also never attempted to hurt himself. It was like he had bloomed like a flower. He wasn't as shy anymore and he was laughing so much more. Nico would never admit it but that laugh was his favourite sound.

Gael patted his leaders arm.

"And you have been sleeping since he is here. So he is making you feel good too. He likes you too Nico. We both know that. In fact all of us know that."

"Don't try to play matchmaker now."

Gael rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Benoit", he scoffed. 

Nico couldn't deny that he had thought about kissing Pierre but he was also worried about scaring the younger. He had no intention of scaring him away. As if turned out the gang had other plans and had organized a food date at this ridiculously expensive restaurant. 

In the beginning all of them had "agreed" to go together but soon Nico and Pierre were left alone as the guys excused themselves one by one. Nico narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He should have know that something was up. Nico had borrowed Pierre one of his suits but the younger looked uncomfortable and honestly overwhelmed by all the noise and the people. Nico grabbed his hand across the table to squeeze it in comfort. Pierres eyes where huge and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Lets get out of here, Pierrot."

"I am ok", the younger protested.

"No you are not. This was a bad idea." Internally Nico cursed the guys and made Pierre get up. Draping his coat over the younger ones shoulder. There were other places they could go to. It was late. Who said a McDonald's date couldn't be romantic. Meanwhile the guys had hidden behind some bushes. 

"Where are they going ?? Do they know how long it took us to book a table at that restaurant ??", Jeremy cried scandalized. Lucas stepping on his foot to make him shut up. Jeremy nearly cried when he saw where their friends were headed. 

Pierre looked between them unsure. Glancing at Nico from time to time. His heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Feeling brave the younger dared to brush his hand against Nicos before hesitantly taking and holding it. Out of the corner he saw Nico smile, the older squeezing his hand calmed Pierre immensely. Hand in hand they walked to the nearest McDonald's. Pierre nearly crying at the taste of the burgers. 

"They taste so good oh my God."

Nico laughed gently. The food date had been a succees huh ?? Maybe Nico needed to thank the guys. 

"There is something I need to show you when we get home", Nico whispered mysteriously.

It was past midnight when they got home. Nico leading them to their bedroom. Pierre had never noticed that the Eiffel tour could be seen from the window front since Nico always kept the curtains drawn. When the older pulled them open Pierre eyes widened in amazement. The whole tower was lit up and was sparkling like a Christmas tree and it was the most beautiful thing Pierre had ever seen. Nico had proceeded to hug him from behind, his chin resting on Pierres shoulder. Nuzzling his neck softly. 

"It's so beautiful", Pierre swallowed turned towards Nico whos eyes were soft. A hand cupped his cheek and Pierre shivered. Biting his lower lip slightly.

"As beautiful as you mon coeur."

Pierre blushed crimson hiding his face in Nicos chest.

"I really want to kiss you if thats ok with you."

Pierre looked up and nodded. Nico cupping his cheek with one hand while the other grabbed the younger ones chin, kissing him softly. Pierre moaning against his mouth. A hand was running up and down Pierres back. The light of the tower illuminating both of them. Both of them breaking apart their foreheads pressed together.

"Je t'aime, Pierrot."

Pierre hugged him tightly. His shoulders shaking. He was sobbing.

"Mon coeur what is wrong ??"

"No one ever told me they loved me", he sniffled while Nico wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I do. I love you, Pierrot and so do the others."

"Thank you."

That night both of them fell asleep with a smile on their faces. Pierres head pillowed on Nicos chest who ran a hand through his hair until it lulled the younger to sleep. 

The gang grinned when both of them descended the stairs. Pierre blushing crimson and Nico pulled him against his side to plant a kiss on his forehead, making the younger purr like a cat. 

The next few months passed by in a blur. They finished their Disney marathon. Jeremy crying at the Lion King.

"NOOOO Mufasa it's a trap. Run. Run away", he shouted at the TV while drowning a glass of wine. Benoit rolled his eyes and Pierre hid his face in Nicos chest. The gang still went on some jobs but never taking Pierre with them. They didn't want to expose him to that kind of life. He had seen way too much darkness already. 

All of them surprised him for his birthday.

"We are going to Disneyland, kiddo."

Pierre clapping his hands excitedly as he gathered all of them into a group hug. 

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too kiddo."

Lucas huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf in the three little pigs as Benoits choice of hat wear.

"I swear I can't go out with you. You know I hate those hats."

Benoit shrugged.

"There are people who have shoes and I have hats. What you don't love me anymore now."

"Shut up… Who said something about love anyway. This is purely practical ok."

"If you say so poulet", Benoit shrugged as all of them were handed Micky mouse ears to wear at the entrance. Benoit wearing them on his hat just to rile Lucas up. The blond rolling his eyes annoyed but pressing his shoulder against the other.

Pierres eyes sparkled at all the attractions. Dragging Nico with him to every rollercoaster in their path. 

"I'll puke on those I swear."

"Don't worry I'll hold your hand and protect you poulet."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't", Benoit said fondly and Lucas rolled his eyes. 

They snapped a group picture before they left. All of them smiling into the camera. Micky mouse ears on their head. Jeremy and Benoit with ice cream cones in their hands. 

"I loved it so much. Thank you guys."

Pierre was sure he had never felt this happy in his entire life. He hadn't seen the cake yet. After the younger feel asleep content and happy Nico gathered the team around the living room table. 

"Whats the matter bossman you have been so pensive lately."

Nico sighed. 

"I have been thinking about us leaving Paris. Starting a new life somewhere else. We've been happier since Pierre arrived and it's not fair to him either. Plus I want us to be as far away from his father as possible."

"You still want to kill that guy huh ??"

Nico had mentioned it a few times when Pierre would be asleep. They had saved him by kidnapping him. Saved him from a life full of misery and pain. Pierre had been doing better. Much better but the trauma and some scars would always remain. 

"All of us deserve this. A fresh new start. There is nothing holding us here anyway. Plus we can't rob banks forever. There are just so many."

It had been about a year they had kidnapped Pierre. The anniversary would be in about a weeks time. 

"Go to sleep and tell me tomorrow what you think of that."

All of them nodded. Nico smiled as he watched Lucas disappear in Benoits room. They still hadn't admitted that they were a thing. Shaking his head Nico curled up next to Pierres sleeping form. Dropping a kiss against his forehead before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day all of them agreed to leave for good in hopes of starting a better life.

A week later

Pierre was biting his lower lip, twirling the string of his hoodie around his finger nervously. Nico had cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. A gentle hand ran through his hair and Pierre purred. Sighing gently, nuzzling into the palm.

"Are you sure you want to do this amour ??"

Pierre nodded. He had made his choice. He was determined. All of them had decided to leave Paris together. Start new lives maybe on the countryside. They were tired of robbing banks. 

"I need to say goodbye to Björn please. He was like a father to me."

Nico sighed and nodded. Grabbing Pierre by the hips and dragging him closed. A gentle kiss was pressed against his forehead. Pierre loved those. Giving Nico an eskimo kiss the younger smiled gently. His family had taught him to be confident. Brave. Even if he would meet his father, Pierre was sure he could handle it. 

He wasn't afraid anymore. 

Both Nico and Pierre turned around as Gael and the other descended the stairs with their suitcases. Everything else had been packed already. 

"Do you really have to do this kid ??", Benoit asked. There was concern in his voice but Pierre nodded again. He needed to do this. Nico ran his hands up and down the younger ones arms who was still wearing his hoodie.

"I promise I will be back soon guys. Please don't worry ok ??"

Benoit grumbled and didn't seem too convinced but Lucas squeezed his arm and he nodded in agreement. Turning towards Nico, Pierre smiled widly. He was so happy. So so happy. The leaders eyes softened as he captured his lovers lips in a gentle kiss. A hand in his hair.

"Je t'aime Nico."

"Je t'aime aussi mon coeur."

One last time Nico ran his hand through Pierres hair before the younger left. 

Pierre took a deep breath before starting to walk towards his father's company building. Which stretched across the sky like Mt. Mordor. It was pitch black and Pierre shivered but he had to do this for himself mostly. The elevator ride to the 50th floor felt like an eternity. Turning around the younger smiled when he saw the tour eiffel. He would really miss that sight. 

That building held so many memories for him. His first kiss with Nico. All of them walking around Paris at night. The ding of the elevator made Pierre flinch slightly. His father's office was at the end of the corridor. Swallowing Pierre straightened his back before opening the door not even bothering to knock.

Like always his father was hovering over a stack of papers. He only cared about his damn job. When he finally spotted Pierre his eyes hardened. Neatly he organized his papers before looking up.

"Look who is here. So the prodigal son returned and here I thought that those people killed you."

Pierre gagged. "Those people" were his family. He wouldn't let his father talk about Nico and the others like that.

"Where is Björn ?? I need to talk to him."

His father snorted and took a puff from the big, fat cigar in his mouth. Throwing his head back and laughing.

"I fired the old man. He was going on my nerves. When I refused to pay your ransom he started to babble that he'd go to the police. What a fool."

Something in Pierre breaks. Björn would have deserved better for all the service he had done for this family. 

"You are a monster", Pierre choked out. Shaking his head, the younger turned around to leave. Nico and the others were waiting, if Björn wasn't here than there was no reason for Pierre to stay. A hand slapping against wood made Pierre flinch. It didn't matter what he told himself, he was still terrified of his father. 

"Where do you think you are going ??"

Pierre swallowed hard before turning around.

"To my family."

"Your family ??", his father mocked, laughing he had gotten up from the chair and rounded the table to halt right in front of the younger ones face.

"I am your family. I am your flesh and blood. Those people are scum."

Anger burned in Pierres belly. His eyes filled with tears. He wanted that bastard to shut up. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !!! Don't talk about Nico and the others like that. You don't know them", Pierre growled.

Mr. Herbert cornered Pierre right into the corner between his office door and the wall which was a shelf filled with books. When Pierres back hit the wood he flinched. He was trapped. Trapped like a rat. His father had kept one hand in his pocket all the time, Pierre had noticed that he had fumbled with his drawer when he had entered.

"You little insect how dare you talk to me like that ??"

The younger ones head was thrown to the side as he face slapped him across the face, hard. His lip bursting open. Before Pierre had the chance to recover there was something cold on his forehead. Opening his eyes, Pierre whimpered, clutching his phone in his left jeans pocket. 

His father was holding a gun to his head. 

Pierre wanted to reason but he also knew it was pointless. His own father hated him so much that he would shoot him. There was no way out. No hope. Pierre thought about Nico and the others waiting for him and tears pooled in his eyes. He would never see his family again. He would never kiss Nico again. Pierres bottom lip quivered, his phone ringing in his pocket.

Nico. Pierre knew it was Nico. 

The realization that he could say goodbye to anyone of them made Pierre whimper. The cold metal of the gun made Pierre flinch but he didn't want to close his eyes. No, the wanted to look his father in the eyes. 

He wanted to look his killer in the eyes. It would have been nice to close his eyes and imagine Nico kissing him. Pierre saw his father pull the trigger and then there was nothing. 

Just darkness. 

Pierres body hit the carpeted floor with a digusting sound. His eyes wide open. The tears that had pooled in his eyes rolling down his cheeks slowly. The carpet being soaked with his blood. Mr. Herbert lowered the gun and put it on his desk. The phone in the middle of the room ringing making him turn around.

Nico was walking up and down in distress. The phone pressed to his ear. His gut telling him something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Nico please I am sure he is alright."

When the phone was picked up, Nico almost sighed in relief.

"Pierrot ?? Where are you ?? Are you ok ??"

"I am sorry my son is currently unavailable."

Nicos blood froze in his veins, the phone falling from his hands and hitting the floor with a deafening sound. The others turning around and looking at their leader in concern.

"Boss", Jeremy began but was cut off when Nico bolted for the door. All of them were too surprised to react for a second. 

Nico ran across the streets of Paris, pushing away people. His heart racing in his chest. If that bastard had Pierres phone then… No. Nico shook his head. He needed to think positive. He should have never let Pierre go alone. Never. Biting his finger Nico didn't even register the floors passing by as he rode the elevator. 

His mind was only focused on Pierre. On his Pierrot. 

The door at the end of the corridor was wide open. Nico ran. Mr. Herbert was sitting in his chair. Working. An animalistic sound ripped from Nicos throat.

"WHERE IS HE ??"

Mr. Herbert didn't even look up from his paper. He just nooded towards the door. Thats when Nicos legs buckled. Pierres eyes were wide open and hollow. Staring at the ceiling. Nico whimpered. His hand shaking as he brushed some hair out of his boyfriends face. Crying out upon spotting the hole the bullet had created in Pierres forehead. It was like Mr. Herbert had known that Pierre had loved forehead kisses. As if he had put a bullet through his skull just to prevent Nico from kissing him goodbye. 

"Forgive me. Forgive me Pierrot", Nico whimpered as he cried in the younger ones chest. 

"He was pathetic. He called YOU his family. You are nothing more than thieves. Criminals. But what did I expect from a piece of shit that was unfortunately my son. I should have drowned him when I had the chance. It would have save me money and time. He was a good for nothing and he got what he deserved. The weak die and the strong survive thats how it is. Now take his body and leave, he ruined my carpet enough."

Nicos whole body was shaking at those words. How dare that bastard say such things about Pierre. His Pierre. His loving, kind, good hearted Pierre. Nico had loved him like he had loved no other before. 

Je t'aime, Nicolas.

Those words were ringing in Nicos mind and blinded by pain and rage he roared. Grabbing Mr. Herbert by the arm and throwing him on the ground with a roar. The gun was knocked off the table and the older man tried to reach it almost desperately. Nico stepped on his hand, hard. The other howling in pain.

"Oh I am sorry did I hurt you ?? Good. I will make sure you will beg for your life. I will make sure you will feel as much pain as he has felt all those years ago."

"I put him out of his misery. You should be thankful. I just shot his brains out. It was a quick death."

With a quick motion of his body Nico grabbed the gun and shot right into Mr. Herberts knee. His face ice cold as he did so. The other howling in pain. Tears were still streaming down Nicos face as he checked the gun. He could put a few more bullets into the bastards body. Good.

Nico shot off the second kneecap before proceeding to press the gun against his victims stomach. 

"Please. Please stop. No more please."

"I am not done with you yet."

Nico had knelt right next to his victims head. The gun pressed right against his forehead. Like that bastard had done with his Pierre. 

"Please. Please stop. I am begging you stop."

Not deeming the man worthy of even one glance, Nico got up and walked to his lovers unmoving body. Kneeling besides him. With a shaky hand he cupped Pierres cheek. His own tears falling on to the boys cheeks. 

"Sleep now mon coeur. Sleep."

Gently the boys open eyes were closed as Nico settled against him. Pressing his nose against the still slightly warm temple.

"You won't be alone mon amour. Don't worry. Je t'aime..." 

Benoit and the others had followed their leader as fast as they could. They had heard shots when the elevator had just reached the 40th floor. All of them looking at each other in fear. Right before they exited the elevator they heard one single shot and ran for the open door.

In the middle of the room lay Mr. Herbert in a pool of his own blood. When Benoit turned around his knees buckled. If it wouldn't have been for the bullet in Pierres head one could have thought that the younger was asleep. Nico was laying next to him, a hand over his heart. A gun in his hand.

Benoits knees buckled and he screamed. Lucas and the others freezing behind him. The blond knelt next to his boyfriend and took him in his arms. Running a hand through his hair trying to offer comfort. Any kind of comfort. Their friends were dead. Their brothers were dead.

"Shh baby shh", Lucas cooed desperately as tears ran down his cheeks. Up until now he had never called Benoit anything like that. 

"We cannot leave them here", Jeremy cried. He had also knelt down and started sobbing. Gael ran his hand through all their hairs in comfort. He had to get the kids out of here. Thats what Nico would have wanted from him. It looked like he was the leader now.

"We have to bury them…"

Thats what they did. A few days later. None of them being even remotely able to function. They buried their friends together and left Paris like they had talked about. There was nothing holding them here now. Just memories. 

Good and bad.

2 years later

"I thought you said we wouldn't come to Paris ??"

Benoit turned around towards their newest recruit and patted his head gently.

"We are here to visit someone, kid. Have some patience. It's been a while. Two long years."

The car came to a halt. An old man with white hair greeted them. Benoit adjusted the hat on his head before grabbing Lucas hand and squeezing it gently. The blond gave him a half smile. 

"Stay back for a bit. This is something very dear to our hearts."

Their new members nodded. Gael greeting the man by briefly hugging him. So did the other three members.

"It's good to see you Björn. Thank you so much for taking care of them it means so much to us."

The former butler squeezed all of their shoulders briefly before leaving. The gang had searched for him to give Pierre some peace. Since then he had been the one to take care of their friends graves while the gang had been away. Benoit took off his hat and laid it on the ground as all four of them held each other. Their heads bowed to respect their fallen brothers with a minute of silence. Lucas handed Benoit his hat when Jeremy grabbed the bottle of bourbon and six shot glasses from his backpack. 

All glasses were filled to the rim. Two being place on Pierres and Nicos grave respectively. The other four were handed to each original member. The held the glasses up to the sky. Clicking them together before clicking the ones they had placed on top of the gravestones.

"To you brothers. Wherever you may be. We hope your souls have found peace. We hope you are together now. Somewhere."

All of four of them drowned their glasses in one go to honor their fallen brothers. 

Benoit knelt down and touched both gravestones lightly.

"Well I guess it's story time huh ?? We have been away for a while. You missed my wedding boss. And you too Pierre. We really missed you. Can you believe that Lucas made an honest man out of me ?? I can't believe it either. Look at this bling on my finger. Jeremy nearly fainted."

"Hey I didn't. Thats a lie boss…"

Lucas crouched down next to his husband. Their shoulders touching.

"Can you believe this guy here thought it was a joke at first ?? As if I'd ever buy such a big bling just to troll him. You would have smacked him for not believing that", Lucas chuckled gently.

"We brought you something bossman."

Jeremy handed them the black boxes while Gael fished and old photo out of his pocket. 

"It was clear from the beginning that you would marry your Pierrot someday. So we got you some rings. Don't worry they are not stolen. We'd never get you stolen rings for this. They are just plain gold but we know both of you would have liked them very much."

The open black boxes were put on the graves and then Gael approached them to put a photograph right in between them. 

"Do you two remember this photo ?? We took it for Pierres birthday in Disneyland. We all looked so ridiculous with those ears. It was fun though. Those were good memories. We were happy. Our little family."

Benoit was tearing up. A few tears landing on the marble, his shoulders were shaking with sobs and Lucas hugged his side, nuzzling his cheek in comfort. 

"It's ok baby it's ok", he cooed gently.

"We miss you both so fucking much… Married life is treating me well. Gael even appointed me to second in command. We are here to promise you something. We will make Paris burn for you. For both of you. We got some new recruits. Their names are Ugo and Corentin. Both are very young but I am sure they will learn very fast."

"We love you."

All four of them bid their goodbye to their brothers before turning around. The sun had started to set and the first rays hit the rings making them gleam softly. A gust of wind made the tattered photograph flutter in the wind slightly but it stayed in place. 

A gust of wind passed all of them and they knew that their brothers were still with them. 

Two brown leaves were swirling and dancing in the air before landing right next to the rings. Nico and Pierre were still with them.

With the promise to make the city burn for them the gang left. They were men on a mission.


	5. Coco/Elliot Beauty and Beast AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-telling of a classic fairytail. In today's episode. Beauty and the beast.

A long long time ago there was an arrogant and spoiled prince living in a castle with his godmother. The prince would disrespect the people working in the castle. Playing pranks on them. He would throw away the food he was served the plates shattering right in front of the servers feet. Once he even injured a female waiter because the food tasted bland. His godmother on the other end of the long ebony table watching on silently as she ate her food.

The king and queen had abandoned the boy because he was a bastard. The king had rather abandoned his son than leave his wife. There had been voices going around the castle that the queen was a witch but obviously everyone had been too scared to ask or even test out this theory. The king who had multiple castle rode out one night, leaving his 10 year old son with his godmother. 

With the passing of time the child grew more and more aggressive. Lashing out at the servers. The castle technically belonged to him and he was the king. He could do whatever he wanted with his servants. The godmother watched over him quietly never saying a word and just shaking her head at his actions. The child was full of rage and pain and it showed in his destructive behavior. 

The servers had started to fear the princes outbursts and left the food in front of the dining halls door. Some even went out into the snow and tried to descend the mountain the castle was on in an attempt to escape the boys rage. The godmother still watched on silently.

"At this rate the servers will be all gone. What will we eat godmother ??"

His godmother had kept watching out of the window. Black thick clouds had started to form in the sky. A deep rumbling could be heard from above. The godmother shook her head.

"I have tried to make you a better person for years now Corentin. But sadly it seems that all my attempts have been futile. There is no love in your heart. No kindness. You are not worthy to be a king. You are no king I am sorry but I will have to punish you. Believe me dear child everything I am doing now is for your own good."

"What are you talking about ?? My own good ?? Look at us. What kind of life is this ??"

With a sad expression the godmother grabbed something from her long silky robe. 

"I am so sorry dear but until you learn to love and be loved in return there is no hope for you. You will die miserably and I don't want that. This is for your own good remember this."

As soon as the godmother had spoken those words, lightning stuck illuminating her face as she swung the wand in her hand in the air. A big rumble could be heard from outside. Part of the castle was crumbling, collapsing on itself until only the west wing where Corentin and his godmother were, remained. 

The boy screamed upon seeing his new form. The noise echoing off the walls into nothingness. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU WITCH ??"

Corentin had looked at his hands, then his feet and then his body. The skin under his hands feeling foreign to him and the boy searched for a mirror desperately. Upon seeing his true form he smashed the mirror into a thousand pieces. Tears streaming down his face and hitting the marble beneath his body.

"REVERSE IT", he demanded angrily before touching his throat with wide eyes. Even his voice sounded different. This was a bad dream he would wake up soon, Corentin was sure.

His godmother shook her head in sympathy.

"I cannot do that child. The only one who can break the curse now is you. If you learn to love and be loved in return. There is nothing I can do to help you now. You brought this upon yourself."

Coco looked at his hands again. A roar ripping from his throat. He pressed his face against the marble floor and his hands gripped his hair. Strands falling down slowly. He lifted his head to look at his godmother again.

"Who will love a monster like me ??"

The years passed by agonizingly slow for Corentin. His godmother had enchanted the nearby forest. Cruel creatures were roaming it. Deer and wolves who had mutated. The snow never stopped. There was no spring and no summer. Just winter and snow. Everything was painted white. The lake behind the ruins of the castle had frozen shut, a thick white blanket of snow covering it. After casting the curse the godmother disappeared into the night. Leaving Corentin to himself. 

The boy digusted by his new form had proceeded to smash all the mirrors in the remaining half of the castle. No inch of light was filtering through the curtains which were shut. Everything was dark, black like Cocos heart. To him there was no hope. No one would ever come to the mountains. Not with the seemingly never ending snowstorm that was raging. The wind howling like the wolves. 

Years passed and Coco had retreated into a corner of the west wing. He was bound to this castle and it's vicinity. There was a village at the foot of the mountain and Corentin had tried to go there many times just to be stopped by an invisible wall. He couldn't go and find someone to help him.

They had to find him. They had to brave the storm and the forest with all it's monsters just to reach the castle and even if they did there was no guarantee that they wouldn't run away upon spotting Corentin. Coco wouldn't blame them. He was a monster.

No one could ever love a monster like him.

At the foot of the village by the mountain there was a boy. He worked as a woodcutter to make his money. His parents had been murdered when he was a baby. A woman had raised him alongside her daughter until she eventually passed away too. The villagers had mumbled amongst themselves that the boy was cursed. He wore the bullet that should have killed him around his neck like a necklace. His name was Elliot. 

"Benchetrit move your ass or we won't be home by sunset. You know what they say. The darkness is not our friend."

Elliot wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm before sighing. His boss was strict but Elliot could consider himself lucky to even have a job at this point because most if the villagers wouldn't dream of even giving him a job. They said he was cursed because he had survived. No one really knew what had happened that night. His parents murderer had never been found. 

At least the job as woodcutter gave him some kind of advantage. He was allowed to take logs of wood home to heat the house. Which was necessary because it was practically always winter at the foot of the mountain. The village people had said that the village was tied to the curse of the castle on top. Of course the sun shone but Elliot had never experienced anything else but winter in his 21 years. 

Of course he had thought of leaving but Eva hadn't wanted to leave and Elliot had promised her mother before she had died to take care of her. Him and Eva had grown up together she was like a sister to him and Elliot loved her dearly. 

"Ahh Elliot you are back. I am just brewing some tea for you. You must be freezing", she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and Elliot proceeded to throw some logs to make a fire before stashing the remaining away. 

Eva was leaning against the stove looking at him. A worried expression on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest as Elliot joined her. 

"What is going on ?? Are you ok ?? Did something happen while I was gone ??"

The girl sighed, tucking a lock of her behind her ear before taking Elliots hand and leading him to the kitchen table. 

"The mayor was here", she whispered never letting go of Elliots hand but avoiding his eyes. 

Hiding his face in his hands, Elliot sighed loudly. The mayor. The old one had been quite nice to him, he had even helped him get the job as a woodcutter but he had retired 5 years ago. Since then the new mayor had started to brainwash the villagers. Talking about the monster on top of the mountain who lived in the ruins of a castle. For him Elliot was one of those monsters because he had survived the massacre. 

Since Novak had become mayor he had started to send orphan boys to the mountain in hopes of finding the monster. Everyone knew that those boys were dead. It didn'tmatter if they made it to the top of the mountain. The mayor just wanted to cleanse the village of it's impurities. Elliot knew he was the next one but he had never said a thing to not worry his friend.

"I'll deal with the mayor tomorrow", he reassured the girl before kissing her forehead, "lets eat a bit."

Watery soup was plated up. Since it was always winter there was barely any chance to grow crops. The only things to eat were fish and some wild rabbits at the foot of the mountain. No one dared to climb it. It was too dangerous and even the ones who had attempted to go up there had either gotten lost due to the storm or eaten by the monsters. No one had ever gotten back alive. It was not worth the risk. Just as Elliot was about to help with the dishes there was a knock on the door.

"Mayor what can I do for you ??"

Novak Djokovic the mayor dusted off his expensive hat. His hands folded behind his back, not even waiting for Elliot to invite him in. The boy turned around to face his childhood friend.

"Eva please make some tea."

They barely had any tea left. Eva would only make some when Elliot would come back half frozen. Cutting wood in those temperatures and with not enough clothes to shield himself resulted in Elliot having blisters and scars on his hands. With a frown and sigh the girl opened the box she kept her teabags in. They had two left. One had to be sacrificed to that horrible, horrible man. Mayor Roger had been so kind to them. 

Eva placed the teacup on the table. 

"I would like to discuss something with you alone Benchetrit", the mayor said lifting the cup to his lips.

"Eva can stay. What can I do to help you, mayor ??"

Novaks eyeroll didn't go unnoticed but both of them just ignored it. The mayor had a reputation to be overly dramatic.  
Novak didn't answer immediately but continued to enjoy his tea.

"I want you to go up the mountain and find the beast."

"Excuse me ??"

"You heard me. I want you to go up the mountain and find the beast."

"No one ever came back. This is a suicide mission. Elliot is going to get killed. I won't let that happen. Leave now mayor please."

The tea cup was slammed on to it's saucer breaking the latter in half. Both Elliot and Eva flinching hard.

"Silence girl. Men are talking here and you have no say in this."

Elliot got up from his chair. Fury in his eyes. He knew he was playing a dangerous game here by talking back to the mayor but he couldn't help himself. He had always been very protective of the girl. 

"And I won't allow you to talk to her like that. Please leave now mayor."

Novak just started at them before turning around.

"You will regret this. Both of you."

The door was slammed shut. The frame of Evas late mother that hung beside the door falling to the ground and shattering. The girl kneeling besides it and picking up the pieces. They had talked about leaving the village but where to ?? For miles there was only snow. Just snow. They were bound to this village like the monster on top of the mountain.

Eva began to cry and Elliot hugged the girl to his chest. Stroking her hair. Maybe he should go to the mountain just to see. He had promised Evas mother to take care of her. 

"Please don't tell me you are thinking about going up there ??"

Kneading his hands on his lap Elliot sighed. He didn't have any other option did he ?? The mayor wouldn't give up. 

"Maybe I can really find this creature."

"But it's said that he is cursed. I don't want anything happening to you."

The next morning Elliot had planned to go to the mayor to tell him that he would try to find the beast. The mayor however had other plans. As soon as the boy left the house he was greeted with the village people who had pitchforks and torches. Someone had grabbed Eva from inside the house holding her still.

"What are you doing to her ?? Leave her alone. Don't touch her."

The circle split when Novak arrived riding on his majestic horse, a rifle in his hand.

"I will do whatever you want just leave her alone please."

The horse neighed loudly before Novak rode up to him.

"It's too late for that now. The villagers are right you are cursed so I will have to punish you know."

The guy had grabbed Eva by the hair and made her kneel. Elliots eyes widening. Someone had grabbed him by the neck to prevent him from moving.

"Please. Please just stop. I will do whatever you want but please don't-"

A gunshot echoed through the air and then Eva crumbled to the ground. The white snow being stained red. Elliot was sure he had screamed. The guy holding his neck released him and the boy crawled to his friend, taking her lifeless body into his arms and crying.

"We are not done yet Elliot. You still have to go up that mountain to slay the beast."

Elliot whimpered. Crying. He had no one left anymore. It wouldn't matter if he died alone in the mountains did it ?? Nothing mattered anymore. He was alone. 

The village people had started to walk up to him. Pointing the pitchforks and torches at him as if he was an animal. For a split second Elliot wanted the village people to just kill him but then Evas death would have been in vein and the boy didn't want that so he tried to run. If the village people wouldn't kill him then the creatures in the mountains would or the monster if he even made it to the castle in one piece. 

Elliot was kicked and hit while he ran towards the mountains he knew that the village people and the mayor wouldn't follow him. They stayed right at the foot of the mountain while throwing pitchforks and torches at him. The weather was unforgiving. Ice cold wind blew in the boys face and thick snowflakes fell on his eyelashes. It was like the mountain was it's own little world. The cold air burned in Elliots throat and lungs and he hugged himself. 

There was no way he could make it to the castle. No one even knew if the monster really existed. Maybe it really was just a legend after all and all the boys who had tried to climb the mountain had either frozen to death or had been eaten by it's creatures.

There was an eerie howling in the distance. Wolves. The barks on the trees were frozen when Elliot halted to catch his breath. The snow was always fresh on the mountains and the boy turned around wide-eyed at some noises behind him. No one was there. Maybe it had just been him and his own heartbeat. The villagers voices and their hateful remarks had been swallowed by silence long ago. 

With that Elliot continued to walk up the mountain. Crows and owls screeching in the distance. Their red and yellow eyes the only source of light in the darkness of the snowstorm. The boy had the feeling of being followed. The wolves howls had quieted down but the fresh snow being trampled never disappeared. Elliot knew it wasn't him. He had gotten used to the noise of his own footsteps. The other steps sounded light and delicate. 

It was likely a deer or something.

Except it wasn't. A growl and snarl behind him made Elliot freeze in his tracks. He had no idea how long he had walked. It could have been minutes or hours or days. In the distance he could recognize something but the wind blowing into his eyes didn't allow him to see it clearly. Slight hope bloomed in Elliots chest. Maybe he had found the castle after all ??

Before Elliot could investigate further he was surrounded by a pack of wolves who were soundless in the snow. Their razor-sharp teeth were bared at him and Elliot was sure his heart would jump out of his throat. The wolf jumped to try and rip his throat open but Elliot ducked and then ran as fast as he could. The pack following him. 

Just as he was about to reach the gates of the castle, Elliot stumbled. Falling face first into the snow. The wolfs big paw pushing him further into the snow as it's teeth dug into his leg. Elliots scream was muffled by the snow. He didn't even feel the blood run down his legs as it stained the snow red. The pain was unbearable at this point and the only thing he felt before losing consciousness was a paw on his neck…

He was going to die.

Coco landed right next to Elliots body. Grabbing the giant grey wolf by the throat and lifting it up. The canine snarling and trying to injure Coco with it's claws before it was slammed into the snow.

"Didn't I tell you that this is my territory ?? You shouldn't be here. And any prey of yours that gets here is automatically mine. We had a deal alpha and you didn't honor that so I will have to kill you now."

The wolf squirmed around the grip. Whining and crying as Cocos yellows eyes stared right into his soul. With a thud the wolf was released. It panted heavily before submitting to Cocos order and running away with it's pack. Corentin snorted. Looking up at the sky. It had been a long time he had seen the moon. With a sigh he grabbed Elliots body effortlessly and threw him over his shoulder like a wet sack of potatos. 

He should be happy someone even made it to the top of the mountain and to his castle. He had heard the screams of the boys who had been eaten by the wolves and deer in the forest. At least one made it right ?? It didn't really matter to Coco. Not anymore. The chances were slim that this particular human could break the curse. 

He had given up hope a long time ago.

Elliot woke up in pain. His leg was throbbing uncomfortably and it was the only remainder that he hadn't dreamed what had happened. The mayor. Eva. Him running to the mountains and being attacked by the wolves. But why was he alive and in one piece then ?? The ceiling above his head was unfamiliar. The paint had started to fade leaving splotches of grey. The room Elliot was in was dark, the curtains were shut fully and the blanket left a dusty imprint on his hand when Elliot folded it back to try and get up.

A wrong idea. A very wrong idea. 

As soon as Elliot moved he fell out of bed. Wincing and holding his injured leg, which was bandaged up. So he hadn't dreamed. Before he had lost consciousness he had seen something black appear between him and the wolf.

Someone or something had saved him. This meant he was in the castle. So it wasn't a legend and the monster was here with him.

Elliot wished that it would have killed him.

Crawling up to the big mahagony door Elliot opened it just to be greeted by a long corridor. The carpet on the floor was as dusty as everything else. There were cobwebs everywhere. A bat had been startled and had proceed to hang on one of the many lamps in the corridor. 

"I am sorry I bothered you", Elliot said apologetic. His voice echoing off the walls into nothingness.

"Is anyone here ?? Please I would like to thank you for saving me."

No one answered and Elliot hobbled back into the bedroom. Coco had hidden in the shadows at the other end of the corridor. His arms crossed over his chest as he snorted. The guy was already annoying and Coco didn't really care about the curse anymore. It had been centuries that he was trapped a couple of more years or centuries were nothing to him. 

Of course he couldn't be picky about the people who came to the castle. The guy was the first one since the curse had first started. Over time he had noticed that his godmother had not only cursed him but also granted him immortality. The beast still remembered when he had tried to throw himself off the window just to get up essentially unharmed. The first attempt had been right after he had been turned. His godmother had left him all alone. Even the few servants that had been with them had disappeared. 

He had no experience with love. He didn't even know how it felt to fall in love with someone. His godmother should have just killed him but now he was stuck at the castle with that guy he had saved out of pury pity and maybe the tiniest bit of hope. Coco decided to leave the human some food and let him rest until he was ready to leave. He had accepted his own fate and an eternity in solitude was his only option. 

Of course his plans were thrown over board when the boy began to shout. Coco had been on the roof in hopes of seeing the moon when he climbed back into the corridor via the balcony. The boy was thrashing around in the bed and Coco snorted. At this point the wound would start to bleed again. A sheet of sweat was covering his face and his eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids. A name was escaping his lips as he breathed out just as Coco was about to touch his cheek with his long black claws.

Eva. 

In an instant the beast was on the other end of the room, sheltered by the darkness and the door. The tiny spark of home had been extinguished. The guy had someone he loved. This castle was no place for him. Coco would make sure that he was nursed back to health and then he would send him away. It wasn't doing him good to hope.

Elliot woke up to some food and a towel next to the bed and nightstand. His hands shook as he grabbed the fabric and pressed it against his eyes, trying to muffle his cries. The owner of the house must have brought it to him. There seemed to be no one else here. Falling back into the pillow Elliot started at the ceiling, ignoring his rumbling stomach. That nightmare had shaken him. 

Rolling on to his side, Elliot cried. 

Coco was behind the door observing the boy. Just as he was about to turn around he heard a voice.

"I know you are there. Please show yourself so I can thank you."

Coco just shook his head.

"Leave human. There is nothing for you to stay here for. Go back to your Eva."

The boy began to cry again at those words and Coco disappeared into the shadows. He had no time for these childish games. Well he had. He had an eternity but his patience said something else. 

The bat on the lamp sat on his shoulder and Coco let it. He wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone. The room he "slept" in was a mess. Claw marks were all over the walls when Coco had raged like the small and spoiled child he had been. There were still shards of a broken mirror laying around on the floor. A curtain had been ripped to shreds and the other was covering the window. The floor was dusty and Corentins feet had left imprints. A single candle was illuminating the room. 

Casting Cocos horrible form on to the wall. He would wait and see. Or he could show himself to the human to make him leave immediately but at this rate he would get eaten by the wolves.

The days passed by and the human didn't even think about leaving. Instead he ate and thanked Coco who only rolled his eyes. It was really getting annoying at this point. The boy had started to talk about himself. Telling the beast why he was there. He had only forgotten to mention one thing that really interested Corentin.

So one evening the beast was the one to seek out the human. Still being sheltered by the darkness and hiding behind the door. Elliot had just finished eating his dinner.

"Who is Eva ??"

The knife clattered on the plate and Elliot took a deep breath before telling Coco what had happened and how he had ended up at the castle.

"I have nowhere to go. Can I stay here ?? Please. I promise I won't seek you out. I just don't want to be alone anymore. I am afraid of the dark. Going back to that village is not an option for me anymore. I'd rather get eaten by the wolves or you."

Coco gagged disgusted.

"I may be a monster but I don't eat humans. The creatures in the forest do, so I guess it's safer if you stay inside. You can roam the castle if you please. There is a library down the corridor if you want. The kitchen is down there too. Just honor your promise of not seeking me out human and we won't have a problem."

Elliot nodded. His leg was doing much better. 

"Is there no one else here ??"

"It's just me", the deep voice said, "If you wanted company this is the wrong castle."

"You can't be that bad right ?? No one has seen your true form so you might as well be a human like me right ??"

Cocos laughter echoed off the walls. Then he disappeared leaving Elliot alone. Elliot would lie if he said he wasn't intrigued by the beast. Of course he was curious to see what he looked like. The legends the villagers had talked about were about a boy who had been cursed. Elliot wanted to show his gratitude by trying to break the curse. The only problem was that Coco basically avoided him and Elliot had promised not to seek him out. 

"Corentin ?? I know I am breaking out agreement but you can't hide in the shadows forever. If we are gonna live here together I would at least like to see you. Please…"

"You are a fool", Coco snarled. The torches in the corridor were snuffed out casting it in darkness. Elliot flinched slightly as he was pressed against the wall. He flinched more from the cold touch than anything else. Cocos hands felt weird. Cold and metallic. His claws clicked together making Elliot shiver. 

"Are you sure you want to see me human ??", the beast whispered against his ear. Elliot gulped but nodded. Coco had proceeded to grab the boys necklace with one of his claws before releasing it. With a snap of his finger the torches were casting lights against the walls again.

Elliot was gaping at him. 

The beast stood tall and proud. Black long slightly curved horns were on his forehead. His hands and feet were adorned with claws. Black scales were all of his body except his chest and face. His eyes were a stinging yellow. Sharp teeth peaking from his mouth. A tail and wings were missing in Elliots opinion. Coco never said anything he just started at the human.

"Are you satisfied now human ?? Am I beastly enough for you ??"

"No", Elliot whispered and something in Coco flared. He punched the wall right next to the boys head in anger. His clawed hand wrapped itself around the humans throat until the claws clicked against each other.

"I don't care about this curse anymore but if you make fun of me I will kill you."

Elliot squirmed around the grip shaking his head. There was no fear in his eyes though and Coco tiled his head confused.

"Let me rephrase that."

The clawed hand left the humans throat and Elliot coughed.

"You are beautiful. For a beast I mean."

"And you are insane. If you really think you can break my curse then you are a fool. We barely know each other."

"Then let's get to know each other. You said you have a library. I can't read nor write but you could teach me. Or read some books to me right ??"

Coco grimaced. He looked like he was about to throw up if he was honest. This kid was crazy. Centuries had passed which Coco had spent in loneliness and now this kid thought he could break the curse ?? Pathetic. 

"I won't read to you so I will have to teach you", the beast grumbled in defeat and Elliot grinned in triumph. 

"Thats the only time I am willing to spend with you. The rest of the day you leave me alone understood ??"

Alone. Hadn't Coco been alone for too long already. Elliot nodded. For now. He was determined to make the beast like his company. He couldn't even imagine being alone for hundreds of years. Elliot was already going crazy now. Without a word he followed Coco the the library who was going through the rows in search of a book to start with. 

"Can I call you Coco ??", he asked innocently.

The beast shot him a look and his yellow orbs shone dangerously.

"No", he snapped, "Now listen to me because I will not explain things twice."

As it turned out Coco was a strict teacher but at least he agreed to eat lunch or dinner together with Elliot after tries of asking the beast. Technically Coco didn't need to sleep or eat. He didn't get tired or hungry but that boy had something that made him weak which Corentin would never admit of course. Elliot was a fast learner. It wasn't uncommon for the boy to fall asleep on a stack of books after their lessons so Coco would carry him to bed.

He wasn't considering this boy his friend. Although he hated to admit that it felt good to talk to someone. The loneliness wasn't as bad anymore. He would also check on Elliot during the night. This night was a bad one. Coco felt it, Elliot was twitching in his arms. A nightmare most likely. The boy never talked about them. A whimper escaped his lips when he was laid on the bed.

"Please don't leave me alone."

I am afraid of the dark. Elliot had mentioned that. Coco would hear him scream from the other end of the corridor. Today he was feeling merciful so he sat down on the floor cross legged to watch over his student. This boy was teaching him things. 

Compassion.

Empathy.

Trust.

Maybe even love ?? 

A man who had lost all hope was a man who was very hard to convince. 

Maybe the curse would never be broken and to be honest Coco had stopped caring about that. 

Elliot whimpered and thrashed around the bad. Tears escaping his eyes. The beast moved. Kneeling on the bed. His clawed hand cupping the boys cheek, careful not to injury him with his claws.

"It's ok", he whispered, "I am here."

The boy slept like a rock for the remainder for the night. His face pressed against Cocos chest. The beast ran his claws through Elliots hair carefully. Marveling at how soft they felt. He hadn't touched a human being in centuries. Maybe he was getting soft. He had never been close to anyone. Not physically close at least and this scared him. 

A lot. 

Sleep like food wasn't a thing he really needed so Coco observed the boy until he felt him stir. Like a shadow he left the room. The bat on the lamp was chirping while washing it's wing. It was like she was scolding him for being a coward. 

"Coco ?? I mean Corentin are you there ??"

The beast opened the door to find Elliot sitting in bed. His hair a mess and his hands itched to comb them. 

"I was thinking. Since you are teaching me how to read I would teach you how to cook or at least get you to help me how to cook. Eva would…"

Elliot stopped and looked at his hands. Biting his lower lip he tried not to cry again. Coco wanted to offer comfort but he couldn't. He was scared so he just stood next to the bed, waiting for Elliot to calm down. The boy sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"You said you have vegetables right ?? We can make some soup. You can still eat even if you don't have to."

To Coco the concept of cooking was foreign. Yes he had provided Elliot with food but he had not prepared it himself. It had been mostly bread with other stuff and water. He had never really cooked himself. After Elliot had felt better he had cooked for himself.

Taking Cocos hand in his Elliot lead them to the kitchen. The beast standing in the room awkwardly not sure what to do. Elliot grabbed his scaly hand again.

"You could probably cut the vegetables with your claws but lets start with a knife first and if you don't like that we can try the claws ok ??"

Coco nodded. He could feel himself blush but he didn't know why. Elliot held up some carrots by the roots he had gotten from the garden behind the castle the other day. A grin on his face. Coco grinned back hesitantly ignoring how his heart jumped at the smile on the boys face.

Elliot showed him how to cut the carrots but the claws were more of a hindrance than anything else. Coco frozen when Elliots chest hit his back. The others hand on his wrist and his warm breath in his ear.

"Let me guide and help you", Coco closed his eyes as the voice made him shiver. Breathing in deeply. Elliots hand was warm and soft on his cold and scaly hand. Not being able to focus Coco stared at the wall until the warmth left. All at once it was like someone had taken away a warm and fluffy blanket. 

"You try now", Elliot said with an encouraging smile. Of course the beast failed miserably. His head was hazy and he didn't understand what was going on. Elliot grabbed his hand again just to let the knife fall. A scream echoing off the wall. Blood falling on to the marble floor with an ugly plop. Elliot was wincing and holding his hand.

"Fuck. I am sorry. I didn't mean to. Those stupid claws. Let me grab a cloth."

Guilt pooled in Cocos stomach. This boy had made him feel so much over the span of these past months. He had never felt guilt. He had never cared about hurting people or their feelings because he had been a spoiled brat but he wasn't anymore.

He was a monster. A beast. No one would ever love him. 

Coco ran. Leaving Elliot standing. He wanted to hide. He had been hidden from the world for all those centuries and now this boy. This innocent, beautiful boy had appeared and had just ruined everything. Coco had gotten used to his existence as long as no one saw him, he was content by living with himself and maybe the bats and spiders that were in the castle but Elliot had ruined everything.

The door to his room was slammed shut and Coco slid down, hiding his face in his knees. He had hurt Elliot and he should have been the one to tend to his wound but Coco couldn't. His tears were blurring his vision and he didn't understand why his his heart had skipped a beat. 

For the remainder of the day he stayed in his room. Elliot had knocked. Asking if he was ok but Coco never answered. It should have been the other way round. He should have taken care of Elliot and tend to his wound. The wound he had caused because he was clumsy and stupid. 

"Coco please open the door. It's ok. I am ok. It was an accident. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Please let me in..."

If Coco opened this door he asked himself what else he would open. 

His heart ?? 

The beast opened the door reluctantly. His back was facing Elliot. His claws digging into his scaly arms. Of course Elliot was stubborn and appeared in front of him. His injured hand cupping the beasts cheek who snarled at him. The boy never moved however. His brown eyes staring right into Cocos soul.

Then he hugged him and Coco froze. It was like his whole body had stopped working. His heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. Elliot had pressed his face against his neck. Coco shivered. Closing his eyes as the boy took a step back. 

A tear rolled down Corentins cheek and he didn't understand anything anymore. Gripping his hair he roared and tore at it.

"Stop that. Stop hurting yourself."

Elliot grabbed his arms forcefully hugging him again. This time Coco hugged him back. His tears staining Elliots shirt. Both of them ended up sitting down on the floor. After some time the tears finally stopped and without saying a word, Elliot grabbed Cocos hand and lead him to the bedroom. Both of them laying against the pillows facing each other. 

"I know you don't need to sleep but I want you to rest please. We can talk about this tomorrow."

It had been a long time the beast had even remotely felt tired. He wasn't tired. No physically at least. 

There was this warmth again when Elliots arms wrapped itself around his body. His face being pressed against his chest and Coco allowed himself to rest. Obviously he didn't really sleep but he studied the boys features. The back of his claws stroking his cheeks gently. Elliots eyes fluttered slightly before he sighed and snuggled further into the warm chest.

Stray tears continued to fall from Cocos eyes. He wasn't sure if they were sad or happy ones.

His clawed hand found it's way into Elliots hair again and the beast marveled at the softness. He couldn't get enough of that. A part of him was screaming to stay away from the boy. He was confused. His head was clearly a mess and he wasn't thinking with it anymore. He had caused enough harm. If he could he'd leave the castle to Elliot but the curse had bound him. He also couldn't send Elliot away. He would get killed. 

Silently the beast rolled out of bed and left. Going to his own room. He was still confused and his heart wouldn't stop racing in his chest. Running his claws through Elliots hair had felt nice. The warmth in his chest was still there and it scared him. For hundred of years now he had thought that he would never be able to break this curse.

Of course Elliot was a very stubborn human and didn't allow Coco to dwell in his doubts. 

"I woke up alone", he pouted crossing his arms over his chest making him look like a puppy. Coco blushed and ducked his head. Biting his lower lip when the human hooked a finger under his chin to make him look up. Their faces were inches apart and Coco panicked. Pushing the human away who hissed in pain.

"I am sorry… I...I thought", Coco continued to stammer which was not very beastlike. 

"I actually just wanted to look at your eyes. They weren't always yellow right ??"

Coco shook his head. Cursing himself again for having smashed all the mirrors. 

"Are you sure you didn't want to kiss me ??", the beast hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. Elliot grinned, his tongue licking his lower lip before he whispered, "Maybe."

"I wouldn't have kissed you without your consent though. I also hugged you without asking first so I am sorry."

Coco spread out his arms in invitation. When he was younger he would hate being touched by anyone and the thought of being hugged by someone willingly was strange but not unwelcome. It had felt nice the other day. Elliot didn't need to be told twice and hid his face in the beasts chest. The only part of his body apart from his face that was somewhat humanlike. 

"I could fall asleep standing just like this at the sound of your heartbeat."

"Are we going to kiss now ??", Coco whispered unsure.

"Not if you don't want to. You are still confused and scared and thats ok. We don't have to do that now but when you are ready. Oh and I didn't lie when I said you were beautiful."

The beast nodded his head in gratitude. He had gotten used to his appearance and if he had to wait a little while longer to break the curse, if the curse even broke, he would. What were a few months or years if he had waited centuries.

"Will you change back if we manage to break it ??"

"I hope so."

"I like you the way you are you know."

Coco let out a soft sigh a shiver running down his spine. 

"Lets make this place livable. I promise I will cook from now on so you don't have to worry about that. Your room… held a lot of negative memories... You nearly destroyed everything…"

Coco nodded. When he had just been transformed he had taken his rage out on the castle. Destroying furniture and other things. The mirrors were the most prominent thing. He had panicked. He had been scared and alone. His body had been foreign to him and he didn't know how to control it. Had it not been for the scales, Coco was sure he would have ripped off his own arms. 

The loneliness had been the worst thing. 

"I was so alone. I even begged for the servers I had chased away to come back..."

Elliot squeezed his hand gently a soft smile on his face.

"But you are not alone anymore."

Blinking away the tears, Coco squeezed back as they made their way through the castle. 

They spend their days reading together and cooking. The beast looking over Elliots shoulder curiously. He gone into the woods to hunt some rabbits while Elliot had cut and prepared the vegetables. Now the beast was intrigued by the smell, his chest colliding with the humans back. To prevent him from stumbling a scaly arm wrapped itself around the humans waist. Elliot giggled, turning around to feed Coco with a wooden spoon.

"Is it good ??"

The beast blushed and hid his face in the humans neck, breathing in his scent. A shiver running down his spine. He nooded and Elliot hummed contently. 

"This feels nice."

Coco just nodded not daring to lift his head. Something landed on Elliots head and the human nearly screamed. 

"What is going on ??"

The bat that usually hung around the lamp had landed on the humans head and was using his hair as a nest.

"Hey", the beast snarled at it, "thats my hair. Go find a different nest. I mean I really like that hair. I…"

Coco blushed and Elliot laughed gently cupping the beasts cheek. One of the only humanlike parts that had remained. His hands stroking the beard gently. The bat was forgotten and Coco closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. The humans fingertips stroked his lower lip gently before Coco felt his breath on his face. His heart racing in his chest.

Before their lips could meet however, a scream tore from Elliots mouth. His face wincing him pain. The bats claws had gotten tangled up in his hair and the poor creature was flapping it's wing in the air helplessly. Coco tried to hide his disappointment with a grumble as he freed the bat and sat it on the spice cabinet.

"Ok buddy why don't you go hang upside down from the lap in the corridor now ??"

The bat let out a noise but licked it's wing not even thinking about leaving. Coco made a face which made him look more beast than human and huffed annoyed.

"I am sorry about that she is clumsy. I rescued her a while ago and she never left. Let me arrange your hair again."

Carefully Coco ran his claws through the humans hair, Elliot closing his eyes and purring, hiding his face in the crook of the beasts neck. The bat flapped it's wings and Coco mouthed: Thanks for nothing.

Both of them moved to the couch in the livingroom. Well the part that hadn't been destroyed. At the other end there was still the rubble that had fallen down connecting the livingroom to the east wing. Elliot pillowed his head on Cocos scaly legs, sighing softly at the slight coolness on his cheek. The beast proceeded to run his claws through his hair again.

"You really like my hair don't you ??"

"It's the softest thing I have felt in years", the beast sighed softly and a grin spread on Elliots face. 

"Come there is something I want to show you. It was actually in my room but then I moved it because I couldn't stand looking at it."

Elliot took the beasts outstretched hand and both of them made their way to the basement silently a torch in hand. There was something covered with a cloth and Elliot looked at it curiously. 

"Remove the cloth", Coco whispered and Elliot did as he was told. His eyes widening. 

"You play ??", he asked in surprise. 

"I haven't in a while but I could show you if you'd like. Come sit with me." 

The beast took a deep breath. He was worried that the claws would get in his way. The first few attempts to hit the keys went as expected. Not good. Coco hissed in frustration. Maybe he shouldn't have come down here. Elliot placed a hand on his scaly knee, smiling gently.

"Try again", he encouraged with a smile while Coco grumbled but sighed, trying again. Of course he was rusty but it would get better over time. 

Elliot put his head on the Cocos shoulder while the beast tried again. They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying each others company.

"Will you teach me someday ??"

Coco blushed and nodded. For now he didn't really miss playing the piano that much.

The next days none of them had noticed that the snow had started to melt slowly. The snow storms had stopped. Until one day Elliot decided to get rid of the curtains in their bedroom and looked out of the window. The sky that had been dark and cloudy for most of the time wasn't anymore. The clouds where white. Opening the window the human let in the cool breeze, nearly getting a heartattack and screaming when Coco appeared from the roof hanging in front of it with crossed arms.

"Are you a bat now ?? Oh my God."

"I am sorry I was just looking at the clouds. It's been along time they have been so white."

"So the effects of the curse are lessening ??"

Coco landed in the bedroom graciously, shrugging. He wasn't sure but it seemed like it. But they hadn't even kissed yet how was that even possible. Maybe the curse was lessening because he had admitted to himself that he liked Elliot and enjoyed his company ?? 

The beast grimaced when he looked at his scaly arms and hands. The curse had taken effect on the surrounding area but not him. Elliot grabbed his hands and held them, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok ??"

"How can you like a beast like me ??"

Elliot tapped the beasts nose playfully before giggling.

"I told you before. You are beautiful. Lets go out. The snow is melting so the lake should be thawing too right ?? I want to swim in it. Come."

Coco let himself be dragged with. The snow had indeed started to thaw but how hadn't he noticed ??

"Look the lake", Elliot said happily like a small child. Cocos hand was still in as both of them ran up to it. Elliot throwing his shirt and pants on to the ground before going in. The beast hesitated. 

"Come on. It's nice", the human smiled and held out his hand. Hesitantly Coco grabbed it. He couldn't swim. But the lake wasn't too deep fortunately.

"Wow. Your scales are beautiful."

Coco stiffened when Elliot hugged him. The humans necklace making him shiver. They had never been naked around each other and Coco felt himself blush. His heart was racing in his chest but he didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt nice. Carefully his claws stroked the humans arms. 

"I would really like to kiss you now."

Coco cleared his throat. His clawed hand cupping the humans cheek gently. Elliot laughed against his lips as the beast wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful."

The kiss caught Coco off guard completely despite him knowing that it was coming. He had no idea that a kiss could feel so nice. It was soft and warm. He whimpered like a puppy. Wanting more the beast dragged the human closer, his claw accidentally breaking Elliots skin, who hissed. He had started to shake uncontrollably from the sensation.

"I- I am sorry. I am so sorry I hurt-"

"Hush it's nothing. Just kiss me again."

Coco did as he was told. Neither of them noticing that the sun had finally broken through the clouds for the first time in centuries. When Elliots skin was wrinkly due to the water they left the lake, the best still examining the cut on the humans cheek. Elliot shrugged it off.

"It will scar…"

"You mean it will make me look cool", Elliot laughed, pecking the beast on the lips before running inside of the castle, Coco following him. The weight of the curse finally not feeling so heavy anymore.

During the next few days the snow was nearly gone. Birds were sitting in the trees and singing. It was surreal almost dreamlike. Maybe this was an after effect of the curse. 

"I still want to punish that mayor for you."

Both of them were laying bed when Coco had said that. Elliot was stroking the scaly skin gently. 

"You don't have to. I have made my peace with it. Eva would be happy for me. You saved my life."

Coco had made up his mind however. He would do it until the effects of the curse lasted. His godmother had said something about him being able to fly so he would test that theory tonight when Elliot was asleep. 

The moon shone into the room and the beast sighed gently. He had never used his wings before but they were big and black and leathery. Like bat wings. Flapping them a couple of times Coco smiled. He kissed Elliot on the forehead who was fast asleep under the covers before climbing out of the window. 

"What do you think you are doing child ??"

Coco turned around wide-eyed. 

"You really set out to kill someone."

"I wouldn't have killed him. I just wanted to cause an avalanche that would have killed him I have to admit that."

"That boy. You must like him very much."

"So you were always here godmother ??"

"Of course my dear child. I was in fact the little bat that kept you company all those long centuries ago. You really thought I had abandoned you like your father ?? Go back to your Elliot now. He is waiting."

Cocos shoulders slumped but he turned back and stood in the middle of the bedroom. 

"The curse will be lifted by dawn", the fairy informed him. 

"I don't want it to be lifted. Elliot said he liked me like this."

Elliot stirred. Lifting his head sleepily and rubbing his eyes. Out of habit Coco ran his hands through his hair.

"Co ?? What is going on ?? Are you ok ??"

"The curse could be lifted right now but you said you liked this form."

"I don't like it."

Coco frowned. Panic settling in his stomach.

"I love it and I love you now please come back to bed."

The beast smiled gently before curling around his human. Both of them kissing lazily.

"I love you too", he whispered as the bat flew around their heads happily. 

As the years passed Elliot never broke his promise. The curse was lifted partially so that the servants and other staff could return. The castle was rebuild. But the beast refused to be crowned king instead him and his human enjoyed their days with the wild wolves who were actually quite docile after the curse was lifted. They were like dogs almost. 

"I want to spend eternity with you my love if you would like that."

Elliot smiled happily as the godmother swung her wand above their heads. 

A beast and his now immortal human living happily ever after.


End file.
